Operation: Road Rage
by Petty Officer First Class Boo
Summary: The United States is under attack from the MEC, a division of Marines are scrambled to counter the threat. Follow the unfolding events from Lance Corporal Mark Greenfield's perspective on Operation: Road Rage.
1. Chapter 1: Invasion

Operation: Road Rage

June 6th, 2017

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

East Coast, United States of America

0530 Hours

I was sleeping in my bunk when the alarm rang, blaring loudly as multiple units scrambled to their posts. I was under the command of Staff Sergeant Knox from the 1st Marines. We were tasked to defend two bases in the East Coast. Unknown to us when the Middle Eastern Coalition would strike, we were placed on stand-by until further noticed. The 7th and 11th Marines were fielded to the Middle East in an effort to establish a foothold in the region and launch strikes against the MEC. So far, they were having trouble pushing in from Oman.

"Hotshot, grab your gear and meet up at the vehicle depot!" My friend Chris Horn yelled as the base buzzed with activity.

Grabbing my vest and helmet, I strapped the two on before running outside with my rifle. I was the team's grenadier or assault role. Bearing the newly fielded SCAR-H and its under barrel grenade launcher, the EGLM, I was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Running out of our squad tent, I looked around frantically for my squad in the mist of running men and moving vehicles. A giant concrete building filled with vehicles caught my eye as I spotted my Humvee in the mix of Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles and M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tanks. Running forward, I skidded to a stop as a fast moving Humvee nearly splattered me into the dirt ground. Dodging the massive amount of vehicle traffic, I finally got to my vehicle. The Humvee was a rugged utility vehicle built to outlast small arms fire with its up-armored variant, but not a tank round or an anti-tank missile.

"Hotshot, reporting for duty!" I reported, yelling above the sounds of engines and rotor blades.

"Where the fuck were you Lance? I would have stepped off without you!" Sergeant Knox screamed into my ear as the three members of my team checked their weapons.

Chris Horn was an engineer carrying the standard issue M870 Modular Combat Shotgun. Being of a slim build he was able to run faster than most of the team and get to where he was needed. Mitchell York was six feet tall and wore the same gear as we did. Even though he carried the M24 Sniper Rifle, he was out team's designated marksmen and was one of the stealthiest man I know despite his height. Nick Turner was out team's medic and was equipped the eleven kilogram M240B. His weapon reflected the man, standing at five feet and nine inches tall and built with muscle he was one to be feared when angered. Then there was Sergeant Knox our small squad leader. Sergeant Knox was of African-American descent and was one badass. Standing in at five feet and six inches tall, he was the smallest in the squad but also the most respected. His weapon was the M16A4 customized with a reflex sight for close in combat and when that failed him has his tried and tested M1911 that saved his life on many occasions.

"I'm sorry Sarge. I was getting some shut eye in the tent!" I yelled as response as he shook his head.

"Get your sorry ass in the backseat! Horn, you have the pleasure of taking Greenfield's place in the driver's seat! Do not disappoint me!" Sergeant Knox ordered as the team crammed into the tiny Humvee.

"Yes, Staff Sergeant!" Chris yelled confidently as I closed the heavy door of the two and a half ton up-armored Humvee.

"What's the SITREP, Sergeant?" York asked as Chris eased the Humvee onto the MSR leading out of the giant base.

"Lieutenant's tell me that we got motion spikes across the East Coast, unknown if it's the Russians, Chinese or MEC. All I know is, we have someone to kill!" Sergeant Knox yelled out as a pair of A-10C Thunderbolt II soared overhead, their giant non-afterburner engines buzzing.

Turning right onto a highway, Chris accelerated into the traffic of military vehicles streaming out towards the peak of the East Coast and the ocean. Looking out the window, I saw the green grass gently flowing in the wind as military vehicles filled every street within the area. Civilians were evacuated weeks ago to shelters protected by the Army and Homeland Security. With limited manpower, the Marines were going to make the impossible happen. Lost in thought, a ground attack Su-25 Frogfoot flew overhead. Two small, black teardrops dropped from its fuselage and accelerated towards the ground getting bigger by the second.

"Incoming!" I yelled as Sergeant Knox looked out his window.

"Get this fucking Humvee off the road!" Sergeant Knox ordered as Chris jerked the Humvee left and down onto the dirt, accelerating down the hill.

The two Russian made bombs exploded a second later. A bright flash of orange and yellow blinded me as the shockwave drove shrapnel and our Humvee into a tumble off the road. I heard pings and cracks as small pieces of metal impacted the steel skin of the Humvee. I felt the Humvee bounce, my body taken along for the ride as it flipped rolling in midair. I didn't know what happened but we were right side up again, the Humvee skidding to a stop as my stomach lurched. Opening the door, I puked onto the green grass staining it with a mixture of colors from the meal I just ate a few hours ago.

"Everyone okay?" Turner asked as everyone affirmed except me.

"Greenfield?" He asked as I gave him a thumbs-up and finished my small puke.

"Sergeant, we're good to go." Turner reported as I closed the door and pulled out a small canteen to wash my face and drink.

"Rawhide Two-Three, Rawhide Two-Three, Rawhide Actual." The radio sparked to life in my ear as I rested my head against the metal, exhausted.

"Rawhide Two-Three, send over." Sergeant Knox stated as Chris attempted to start the engine.

"Rawhide Two-Three, mission incoming, wait out for details over." The command of our company stated as Chris was still at it.

"Roger that Rawhide Actual, over." Sergeant Knox responded as I looked over to Chris.

"Get this thing started, I don't want to be a sitting duck for some fucking jet passing by." Sergeant Knox grumbled as Chris got out of the Humvee.

"Sarge, the engine's been punctured." Chris stated as the whole team got out except for York who was manning the M2 Browning Machine mounted on the top of the Humvee.

"By what?" Sergeant Knox asked as Chris pointed behind us.

"That." He stated ominously as I looked back at the result of the bomb.

A giant crater was made in the center of the MSR. Two transport trucks, a Bradley and an M1A1 Abrams were taken out, their wreckage still on the highway, broken. Men and women were lying down in the dirt and asphalt bleeding out. Some were luckier than others, only having shrapnel caught in their vest while others had legs blown off or limbs. Those that lived will survive to become handicaps in the world of tomorrow. The sounds of moaning were never soothing to the ear as medics attended as best as they can to the injured. The men and women in battle fatigues with Red Cross on their arms running from patient to patient as I heard a ping behind me.

"Sniper!" Chris yelled as I ducked, running behind the Humvee for cover.

"York, get off that M2!" I yelled as he threw his sniper rifle ahead of him and then proceeded to somersault face first into the ground.

"Ow, it played out better in my head." He grunted as another bullet struck the Humvee.

"Anyone see muzzle flash?" Turner asked as I looked through the passenger window of the Humvee.

"Negative." Chris whispered as I saw a flash of yellow, before the bullet cracked the ballistic glass.

"Three hundred meters on the road leading into the highway, the sniper's using the bottom slot of the rails to gain the advantage over us." I whispered to York as he skirted to the back of the Humvee, pressing his left hand against the Humvee and the rifle.

"I need a dope on the wind." York whispered as his breathing slowing down as I pulled out my binoculars looking for any indication of flag.

"Got something, estimated windage around four knots from right to left." I reported as York exhaled slowly, the sniper firing another round at me.

"Rawhide Two-Three, this is Rawhide Actual, over." The radio squawked as I heard a crack from York's rifle and the mist of red from the sniper's body.

"Hit." I stated, stowing away the binoculars and pulling out my SCAR.

"Rawhide Two-Three, send over." Sergeant Knox stated as Turner went to the front of the Humvee and popped open the hood.

"Mission details are as followed, you are to assault vehicle depot northwest of our position. We believe that the MEC have rounded civilians who have refused to leave their homes and prisoners from the lead unit striking the tip of the east coast, over." Rawhide Actual explained as I looked at the guys.

"Interrogative, do we have any support, over?" Sergeant Knox asked as a pair of Su-25s soared overhead.

"Affirmative, we have two supporting Marine assault squads enroute to the AO, Callsign Papa Bear Six-Three and Kilo Nine-One. A squad of Bradleys are on stand-by five hundred meters from the area to provide supporting fire and extraction for the personnel and civilians, over." Rawhide Actual continued as another bomb went off in the distance, my body flinching from reflex.

"Interrogative, do we have any air, over?" Sergeant Knox asked as his voice got tense.

"Negative Rawhide Two-Three, no air support as of this time, over." Rawhide Actual replied after a brief pause.

"Roger that, Rawhide Actual. Rawhide Two-Three, out." Sergeant Knox finished as we gathered around him.

"Alright, listen up." Sergeant Knox stated as he pulled out a plastic map, placing it on the ground as Turner worked on the Humvee engine.

"This is us right here." Sergeant Knox explained as his fingers circled a patch of green right of the highway.

"This is our objective, one klick away from us. We have to assault this place by…" Sergeant Knox paused, pulling his shirt sleeve and looking at this watch.

"…0600 Hours, which is thirty minutes from now. We need to cover one klick with or without the Humvee. Think you dickless motherfuckers are going to make it?" Sergeant Knox asked as we chuckled.

"We're Marines, Sarge. We make the impossible happen." I stated as Sergeant Knox grinned, standing up and folding his map.

"That's the best fucking thing I heard out of your mouth today, Lance. You assholes think we can make this deadline?" Sergeant Knox asked the other guys as the chuckled once more.

"Hoorah! We're fucking Marines, we make the impossible happen!" They yelled back as Sergeant Knox nodded, satisfied.

"We might graduate from latrine cleaners and spineless creatures to Marines yet, Turner that thing able to work?" Sergeant Knox asked as the medic pulled out his oil filled hands from the engine compartment.

"Sarge, if it was able to work at this rate would be like trying to resurrect a dead body." Turner replied defeated as Sergeant Knox turned to Chris.

"Horn, got any ideas?" He asked my friend as he shrugged.

"If Turner says it's dead, it is Sarge." Chris replied as Sergeant Knox nodded.

"We're humping it then. Grab your gear and move out in formation. Combat spread, five meters apart and speed is a priority, kill?" Sergeant Knox asked as I grabbed my assault pack full of ammo and supplies from the Humvee.

"Copy that, Staff Sergeant." I replied as everyone shrugged on their packs, crouched behind the Humvee.

"Well okay then, let's move out." Sergeant Knox said as he ran out from the Humvee, setting the pace for us to follow.

I brought up Sergeant Knox's right as Chris flanked my right. Our boots impacting the ground covered with grass as helicopters and jets soared overhead, battling it out in the skies. Sergeant Knox sprinted for the forest ahead of us as MEC troops took aim, firing their AK-47s at our feet. Bullets peppered the ground as adrenaline filled my system, carrying me further and farther than I expected with twenty kilograms worth of gear on my back and arms. Entering the embrace of the forest occupied by table mountain pines obscuring the opposition from us as we settled into the grueling pace set by the Staff Sergeant as night turned into day. The sun poking through the horizon as the first rays of light lit up the forest. This was going to be one long day.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

June 6th, 2017

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

East Coast, United States of America

0545 Hours

"Team, halt." Sergeant Knox ordered as we came to a stop at the edge of the tree line, multiple buildings with gates surrounding the area just a few hundred meters from our position.

"York, I need you up in that tree." Knox whispered as the giant man nodded and grabbed onto the thick branches.

"Hotshot, Turner, Horn, check your fucking gear. I don't want it to jam when we start assaulting." Sergeant Knox ordered as I opened the grenade chamber of the EGLM, slipping out a High-Explosive round, checking it and slamming it back in.

Still exhausted from the run, I pulled out the magazine to find black tipped armor piercing rounds. I tried to steady my breathing as I pulled back the charging handle of the SCAR, a bullet revealing itself in the chamber as I tilted the gun on its side. Grabbing the bullet, I slid it back into the magazine with its other brothers before slapping it back into the gun. Slamming the charging handle down, the bolt slid forward cycling another round with a clack as I waited in my desert digital battle dress uniform for York to report in.

"I'm up, Sergeant." York reported in as I struggled to keep the heavy battle rifle ready, my arms sore.

"What can you see?" Sergeant Knox asked as the sun was up, light spilling in from the forest tree line and onto our faces.

"I see, foot mobiles mixed with the prisoners in the middle of the vehicle depot. There are about…four guarding the southern gate from our perspective and another four guarding the eastern gate. I can't verify the western or northern, it's obscured Sarge." York stated as Sergeant Knox nodded.

"Alright, get down here and prep for an assault." Sergeant Knox ordered as he got on the radio.

"Rawhide Two-Three, to Kilo Nine-One and Papa Bear Six-Three, over." Sergeant Knox stated in his gruff voice as York slowly climbed down the branches.

"Roger that Rawhide Two-Three, send over." One of the squad leaders responded as Sergeant Knox pulled out his map.

"Kilo Nine-One, Papa Bear Six-Three, I need your position in correlation to the vehicle depot, over." Sergeant Knox requested as there were screams from the inside of the vehicle depot.

"Copy that, Kilo Nine-One is two hundred meters west of the vehicle depot. We're hunkered down at the highway and so far no contacts, over." Kilo Nine-One reported as Sergeant Knox pinpointed their unit.

"Copy that last, Kilo Nine-One." Sergeant Knox replied as I set down my rifle, taking the weight off my arms for a short while.

"Papa Bear Six-Three here, we are five hundred meters east of the vehicle depot. We're inside a house closest to the vehicle depot, how copy?" Papa Bear Six-Three reported as Sergeant Knox circled their position on the map.

"Rawhide Two-Three, Papa Bear Six-Three, anyway you can move closer to the target over?" Sergeant Knox asked as a pair of Mi-24 Attack Helicopters sailed overhead and flew inland, their rotors buzzing.

"Negative, unless you want our asses shot of at three hundred meters, over." Papa Bear Six-Three replied as Sergeant Knox nodded understanding.

"Rawhide Actual, Rawhide Two-Three, Interrogative, do we have artillery support?" Sergeant Knox asked pausing for a moment, waiting for a reply.

"Roger that Rawhide Two-Three, we have three artillery units cleared for your use, over." Rawhide Actual replied as Sergeant Knox nodded, satisfied.

"Alright, listen up." Sergeant Knox stated addressing Kilo Nine-One, Papa Bear Six-Three and our team, Rawhide Two-Three.

"We are to assault the vehicle depot when smoke drops from the artillery. After that smoke hits the ground and obscures the enemy, rush in fangs out. I do not want one fucking Haji staring at me or at anyone in that depot. I want them all dead. Kilo Nine-One you guys are attack from your position to eliminate all opposition with extreme prejudice. Same goes for you Papa Six-Three, you guys are going to have to book it if you want to join the party. After we are inside the base, we will extradite north and clear out the north gate before calling in the Bradleys, how copy?" Sergeant Knox asked everyone as the sounds of birds chirping and insects buzzing filled the silence.

"Copy that, Rawhide Two-Three." Two voices replied in unison as Sergeant Knox curled in hand into a fist in the air, pumping his hand up and down giving us the signal to ready up.

"Artillery, Rawhide Two-Three." Sergeant Knox spoke into the radio as he pulled out his binoculars but a built in range finder.

"Copy that Rawhide Two-Three, send over." The Artillery Coordinator responded as Sergeant Knox jotted down notes on the map.

"I need harassing artillery, smoke non-white prosperous at designated grids Delta Echo Niner Six Eight Five Three Zero. Three barrages of smoke at ranges fifty meters north of depot, fifty meters west of depot, fifty meters east of depot and fifty meters south of depot, how copy?" Sergeant Knox requested as there was short pause.

"Roger that Rawhide Two-Three, rounds out." The Artillery Coordinator replied as Sergeant Knox tucked away his binoculars and pulled out his M16A4, waiting for the artillery.

"Go." Sergeant Knox ordered as the whistle of artillery rounds decelerating to deploy smoke into the ground below.

Pushing through the branches with my rifle in front, the artillery shells exploded mid-air. White smoke started to thicken as the contents reacted to the air as more artillery shells landed a few hundred meters in front of us. Pulling my ballistic goggles down from its resting place on the helmet, we crossed the two hundred meter mark. The smoke consumed us as we were walking in a pure white mist. The smoke tasted like stale milk from the lactose content mixed with the potassium chlorate used to create the smoke screen. Still running, my visual range was only a few meters in front of me with Sergeant Knox running just a few meters in front partially obscured by the white fog. I heard Arabic as Sergeant Knox came to a slow walk, his weapon raised and finger in the trigger. I followed in suite, the SCAR-H up as I looked through the iron sights scanning the horizon of white smoke.

"Contact!" I heard someone yell as green tracer rounds flew past me, illuminating the white fog.

How someone saw that MEC soldier was beyond me as I walked right up to an MEC trooper, his AK-47 aimed in the wrong direction. Without remorse, I flicked the safety off and fired off a shot. The bullet sliced into the soldier's shemagh wrapped around his neck. Sergeant Knox's rifle went off as a trio of M855A1 rounds struck the soldier's plate carrier, the copper-core rounds punching through the Arabian's ceramic plate and into his body. He gargled as the blood filled his throat. Sparing him the pain of suffering, I fired a round into his head. The large 7.62 round decimated his head and turned it into a salad of brain matter and blood. Looking up two MEC soldiers crouched about to engage as a staccato of machine gun fire exploded out from behind us. Turner's M240B laid down a wall of lead, effectively silencing the MEC soldiers standing guard at the gates of the vehicle depot. Sweeping my weapon right, I made sure that the area obscured still with smoke had no hostiles in the area except for the occasional dead MEC soldier.

"Right clear." I reported slowly walking up to a building wall with Sergeant Knox leading the formation.

"Left clear." Chris reported as he brought up my rear.

"All teams report, over." Sergeant Knox ordered with a whisper.

"Kilo Nine-One, in position in from the west gate." Kilo Nine-One reported with as whisper as I waited for the Sergeant's command.

"Papa Bear Six-Three, in position from the east gate." Papa Bear Six-Three reported as Sergeant Knox looked back nodding.

"Execute, Execute, Execute." Sergeant Knox ordered into the radio as I readied my weapon, flicking the safety off.

Sergeant Knox turned the corner as I followed, weapon up and looking through the iron sight. There were six MEC soldiers from where I was standing as the smoke started to let up. The visual range was still within ten meters. I lined up my first shot. Squeezing the trigger twice and felt the rifle kick me twice in the shoulder. The bullet impacted the MEC in the chest as gun fire erupted from all direction. The civilians were crouched hands protecting their ear from the loud gun shots. The military personnel meanwhile stayed put, not wanting to risk their lives through friendly fire stayed near the civilians. A staccato of gun fire came from Sergeant Knox and Turner. Their weapons either automatic or burst fire was controllable. Two of the six original soldiers were remaining from the assault, one now killed by a shotgun blast from Chris's M870.

"Stop!" The last man standing yelled as he lifted a female military personnel up, a Russian made MR-444 pressed to her head.

"Do you have clear shot?" Sergeant Knox asked as a wall of negatives came back.

"Fuck." He grunted as I saw an opportunity.

As Kilo Nine-One's squad lead slowly inched closer to the two, the MEC soldier was forced to turn to his closet target. His gun now away from the female hostage, I had a clear shot to his head. I was tricky but I had to seize the opportunity. Holding my breath and stabilizing the swaying iron sights, I squeezed the trigger. The crack of the rifle round going supersonic echoed through the vehicle depot. Time slowed as adrenaline surged through my body from the risky shot. I saw the MEC soldier's head split open, blood and brain splattering the people around him. The female Marine was hit the worse, blood staining her black hair and her uniform. The back of her vest and neck filled with blood as the MEC soldier, now dead pulled her down with him. With the final enemy dead we had to go towards the uncleared gate with the smoke thinning.

"Everyone okay?" Sergeant Knox asked as I helped the female Marine up from her captor.

"You alright?" I asked pulling out a canteen from my utility belt.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered from shock.

"Turner, York and Papa Bear Six-Three, you guys stay with the hostages. Everyone else, on me!" Sergeant Knox ordered as I fell in line behind him.

Rushing to the parking garage, we stopped just short of the entrance leading out of the depot. Sergeant Knox waved Chris up to take point. With my left hand on Sergeant Knox's shoulder, I was ready to assault. We had split up into two teams with one of Kilo Nine-One's shooter joining us. Looking to the right, Kilo Nine-One's squad lead gave Knox an okay sign. Nodding, Knox slapped Chris's shoulder twice. He raised his shotgun, looking through the sights as he rushed forward and turned the corner left. I heard a shotgun blast as I followed shortly behind. Turning the corner I found one MEC soldier dead, and no one else to be found. A volley of gun fire erupted from behind as Kilo Nine-One cleared the area.

"Clear left." Chris reported as he kept his shotgun raised.

"Clear right." Kilo Nine-One reported as Sergeant Knox checked the dead body.

"Anything of use, Sergeant?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Just a photo of his wife and a few clips of AK ammo." Sergeant Knox replied as we lowered our weapons.

"Scout the area. I want it clean when the Bradleys come in." Sergeant Knox ordered as I nodded, jogging back towards the courtyard.

"York!" I yelled as he stood up.

"What?" He asked as he strode towards me with his sniper rifle.

"We need to scout the area, let's get up on the roof of that garage." I suggested as York nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"Excuse me, um…" The female Marine said as I turned to her.

"Lance Corporal Mike Greenfield, Bravo Company." I stated as she nodded.

"…Mike, thanks for your canteen." She said as I nodded.

"No problem." I replied as I clipped the canteen to my web belt.

"And you are?" I asked her as she took off her helmet, letting the rest of her hair flow down from her head.

"Private Claire Smith from 1st Marines, Motor Transport." She replied answering my question.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we meet in more favorable terms next time." I stated as she nodded.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" York screamed as he climbed the ladder onto the concrete roof of the vehicle depot.

"I've got to go. See you around." I said to her, taking a few steps back before turning and jogging to the parking garage still full of vehicles.

"What took you so long?" York asked again as I climbed up the ladder onto the roof.

"I had to get my canteen." I replied as he chuckled, looking through the scope of his M24.

"Yeah right, I bet you used it as an excuse to talk to that girl." York stated as I slapped his helmet with my hand.

"Shut up and scan your sector." I grunted as a bullet whizzed overhead.

"Muzzle flash?" I asked York as he flicked his safety off.

"Nah, I got him." York replied, his rifle firing off a round.

"Looks like the last guy from the North gate, am I right?" He asked as I pulled out my binoculars to check the dead aggressor.

"Yup, that's him alright." I muttered as something else caught my eyes in the distance.

"Oh shit." I muttered looking at the scene in the distance.

"Look at that." I stated with York adjusted his aim.

"Dear god." He muttered shocked, the same expression on his face.

In the suburban area ahead, the skies were filled out MEC choppers and planes dueling it out with the United States Air Force fighters and Army A-10Cs. As the aircraft took to the skies above, anti-air fire from the ground negated their ability to fight. Patriot missiles sailed to the skies from behind targeting the MEC fighters as more were showing up on scene. SU-25 Frogfoots strafed the ground with both bombs and guns raining hell onto the troops down below while the A-10C did the same. Both sides were equally matched in terms of firepower and motivation, but we Marines were well trained. It was apparent as the frontlines were pushed towards the end of the suburbs, the enemy losing ground to the Marines.

"It looks like the fourth of July." York stated as aircraft and choppers constantly exploded into a spectacular orange with the mix of green tracers from American Anti-Air platforms.

"Sure does." I replied as I looked left, the assault carrying on all fronts of the East Coast.

"Rawhide Two-Three, Rawhide Actual, missions accomplished. Send in the Bradleys to extract the civilians and military personnel, how copy?" Sergeant Knox stated on the radio as the two of us continued to watch the battle unfold.

"Roger that Rawhide Two-Three, orders incoming, wait out." Rawhide Actual stated as Chris manned the west gate outpost.

"Sarge, there's still nothing here." Chris complained on the radio, bored.

"Shut your fucking cock hole Private and watch you sector." Sergeant Knox barked silencing him.

"Rawhide Two-Three, this is Rawhide Actual. Orders are as followed. Defend the vehicle depot with Kilo Nine-One and Papa Bear Six-Three, over." Rawhide Actual reported as I heard Sergeant Knox's discontent grumble.

"Rawhide Actual, with all due respect, we should be on the frontlines." Sergeant Knox replied with disappointment as we were trained to fight on the frontlines.

"Rawhide Two-Three, orders come down from the top. We have over eight tanks in that depot and six IFVs. If we were to lose that depot it would affect the company's combat efficiency, how copy?" Rawhide Actual replied as Sergeant Knox sighed.

"Roger that, Rawhide Two-Three out." Sergeant Knox acknowledged as I settled into my post.

"This is going to be one shitty mission." I grunted as York chuckled.

"Roger that." York replied as we watched the battle in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrance

June 6th, 2017

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

East Coast, United States of America

1835 Hours

Day soon became night as we were forced to sit tight inside the vehicle depot. With Motor Transport and supporting units moving into the area, the dead MEC shock troops were long forgotten. Sitting inside the administration building just opposite of the vehicle garage, I slowly picked at my less than pleasing Meals Ready to Eat. With cheese and crackers thrown inside the green plastic bag, it tasted more of decent porridge sludge than vomit in a bag. York was sleeping with his head slumped against the wall. Around his arms and in his embrace was his trustworthy M24 sniper rifle. Turner sat near York with his machine gun set next to him, the bi-pods holding the whole ten kilogram machine gun up. Turner sat silently as he had a book open, reading silently. Sergeant Knox had his helmet off and placed on his chest as his assault pack was his pillow. The Veteran wore a crew-cut hairstyle that already started to white, his rifle propped up against the wall. Chris slept next to and air condition duct spewing cold air in an attempt to thwart off the summer heat. He curled up with his M870 shotgun using the barrel as a pillow. Turner and I were the only ones up as we sat in a dark room with the lights turned off as Kilo Nine-One was on watch.

"Enemy foot mobiles in civilian suburbs section three." The radio squawked in my ear as I sat with my rifle on my lap.

"Everything silent so far." The Marines in the frontlines reported as I decided to clean my rifle.

Pushing out the pins on the SCAR, I split the upper and lower receiver apart. Pulling out the barrel from the upper receiver, I broke out the Cleaner Lubricant Preservative or CLP. Dripping some down the barrel of the rifle, I ran the cleaning rod through the barrel all the while listening to the chatter on the radio as action was sparse at night. For now, there were no skirmishes made by the MEC and only US fighters and close air support aircraft dominated the skies. Sighing, I returned the rifle to normal conditions and got up. Turner followed my actions as he read his scientific novel.

"Going somewhere Hotshot?" Turner asked as I stretched out my legs, yawning.

"Just a walk around camp, I'm bored to shit right now." I grumbled a reply as I walked out of the carpet room and into the still hot world.

The world looked peacefully tonight as the full moon slowly rose out from the red sky. The last rays of light disappearing before the shroud of darkness blanketed the region. Standing still, I watched the light disappear. My eyes starting adjusting to the void as the stars shined above me. That's right. The whole East Coast was in darkness from the attack. Electricity was still working but light and noise discipline was in effect. Surprise was the name of the game when it came to darkness. As we Marines always say, Adapt, Improvise, and Overcome.

"Looking at the stars Lance Corporal?" A voice asked in a low tone beside me as I turned to the source.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I could look at a star filled sky." I whispered to Claire as she smiled in the darkness.

"Are you temporarily based here?" I asked as she nodded.

"We're repairing vehicles at this depot and sending out spares to units who need them. The whole division is a bit under equipped since the main force is overseas." Claire explained as I nodded.

"Private get your butt back here, there's work to do!" One of her bosses yelled as she waved goodbye.

"See you around, Lance Corporal." She stated waltzing off into the darkness as I walked around the giant depot.

In the noon, Motor Transport started to pour in and so did artillery. Six M777 howitzers were dropped in by CH-53K Super Stallion Cargo Helicopters to provide forward fire support to troops closer to the bay area we were trying to take back. The Navy and their ships were still days away from arriving as they were coming up from an exercise down near the Florida and they were steaming at flank speed. For now, the air division of the Marine Corps and the Army would have to hold their own against the invading MEC. Occasional bursts of green tracers from ground anti-air lit up the sky as I walked back into the room my squad was holed up in. Placing my rifle next to my assault pack, I took off my helmet and dumped it behind the rifle. Lying down on top of the pack, I closed my eyes to get some much needed sleep.

"Back from your walk?" Turner asked as I cracked open my right eye.

"Yeah." I grunted a response as he placed his book inside his uniform pouch.

"Anything interesting?" He kept asking as I gave him the middle finger.

"Alright, alright you win." He muttered as we all went to sleep, saving up energy for the day of tomorrow.

A few hours later, I felt someone slapping my cheek trying to wake me. Groggily, I got up finding my helmet and strapping it tight to my chin. Shrugging on the backpack on, I saw Chris leading me outside the admin building and towards Sergeant Knox who was standing and speaking with our command officer. Captain John Brody, former MARSOC and Force Reconnaissance Marine he was one to be respected even by the badass Sergeant Knox. They were in a heated discussion as the team assembled in the middle of the night.

"So this is your team. Are you men the ones who took down the MEC soldiers holding the prisoners?" He asked as he even held his own HK416 rifle.

"Sir, yes sir." The team replied as the Captain nodded.

"Looks like you run a tight unit, Knox." The Captain praised as Knox smiled.

"Tight as a drum and mad as a devil dog, sir." Sergeant Knox replied as Captain Brody chuckled.

"I've got a mission for you, Staff Sergeant. I think you're going to like this one." Captain Brody stated as we walked to his Humvee, inside a display with the area map inside.

"So far the USMC has taken the rest of the mainland back, but this is our problem." Captain Brody explained tapping an area isolated from the rest of the land, a small island with an airfield.

"That US Airfield is now being held by MEC, our aircraft and heck even the anti-air equipment is still there. The worst part of it is they're using it against us. Your team is going to be part of a battalion sized assault with three thousand Marines landing on that airbase by HALO and helicopter insertion. You think your team can do that, Staff Sergeant?" Captain Brody asked as a smile drew on Sergeant Knox's face.

"Sir, yes sir." Sergeant Knox replied as Captain Brody nodded, confident.

"After reclaiming the airfield you will push south and drive the MEC from the larger southern island filled with urban buildings and off this god forsaken land, kill?" Captain Brody asked as we looked at each other, gleeful for a combat mission.

"Hoorah!" We yelled as we acknowledged Papa Bear Six-Three and Kilo Nine-One would be joining us in the fight.

"Blackhawks will be here at O-Dark Thirty, dust off five mikes after that. Get your team ready and be ready to assault the airbase. Don't disappoint me Staff Sergeant." Captain Brody stated as he opened the door of the Humvee.

"Don't intend to sir." Sergeant Knox stated as he got inside.

"Squad, Attention!" Sergeant Knox ordered as we snapped a salute, the Captain driving off back towards base.

"You bag-fucking-tastic pieces of shit know what to do, or do I have to drill it into your ears again?" Sergeant Knox asked as we walked back into the admin building.

"Check your weapons, clean your rifles and make sure they don't jam on my mission. I do not want you pieces of shit screwing my mission and I will not have you die on command until I order you to." We chanted as Sergeant Knox nodded, satisfied.

"That's fucking right. Hey Greenfield, merry fucking Christmas." Sergeant Knox stated as he threw me a box weighing close to eleven ounces.

"It's a holographic sight, thanks Sarge." I said joyful as I pulled out a holographic sight with a small moveable magnifier attached at the tail.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked placing the sights on my SCAR-H's picatinny rail and tightened the sight on with my multi-tool.

"I had a spare back in the day." He replied as he shrugged of his pack and took off his helmet.

"Back in the day?" Turner asked interested in Staff Sergeant's old war stories.

"Yeah, Operation Iraqi Freedom. I was green just like you maggots are right now, Lance Corporal fresh right out of boot camp. I knew I was going to war so I ordered a Trijicon ACOG scope. Next thing I knew, I arrived in Kuwait and there was my Staff Sergeant giving me an old Eotech II. I took it just in case I needed it, never did until I gave it to you." Sergeant Knox explained as I nodded understanding, powering the sight on.

"So it's like a family heirloom?" Chris asked as Sergeant Knox shrugged.

"I guess so. It's passed down from Sergeant Hector Williams that's what it is." Sergeant Knox stated as York laid down on his assault pack.

"Where's Sergeant Williams now?" York asked tired as we all took to bed, laying down and listening to Sergeant Knox.

"Dead, bullet to the head in Operation Iraqi Freedom a few weeks in. It must have been a tradition." Sergeant Knox said with a hint of pessimism in his voice.

"Tradition, Sergeant?" I asked curiously with my weapon draped across my body.

"That's how I got command of this squad. Sergeant Williams appointed me pointman before he died and his squad leader before that." Sergeant Knox explained as I looked at the empty ceiling.

"You're not afraid of death in command?" Turner asked as Sergeant Knox shrugged.

"What's left to fear? I'm forty nine, have three kids and a wife. Instead of being with them, I have to babysit you bastard children until my retirement at the end of this week." Sergeant Knox grunted as an explosion went off in the distance.

"Who's going to be your successor, Sergeant?" I asked with curiously.

"You." He stated bluntly as I sat up.

"Me, Sarge?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah you, you might be puddle of filth now but you've got potential. I'll whip you into a badass Marine like me, you just wait." Sergeant Knox replied as I slumped down onto my pack, not knowing what to think.

"Alright, shut the fuck up. Story time is over, get some shut eye before you all become Zombies in the morning." Sergeant Knox ordered as I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Turner." Chris muttered with exhaustion.

"Goodnight, Horn. You too, York." Turner replied as the sky flashed white for a split second, a bomb going off.

"Goodnight, Turner and you also Greenfield." York stated continued with the squad shenanigans.

"What the fuck did I just say? Shut the fuck up and let me get some shut eye!" Sergeant Knox yelled silencing the squad.

"Fucking bastard kids." Sergeant Knox muttered as that last comment placed the squad in a void of darkness, sleeping until an hour before dawn.


	4. Chapter 4: Assault

June 7th, 2013

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

East Coast, United States of America

0530 Hours

Dawn was just thirty minutes away, the squad rushed to get things in order as I finished sighting in the new holographic aiming aid. Squaring away my rifle, I cleaned it one last time before walking over to the courtyard of the vehicle depot. Enjoying a notorious, puke flavored breakfast of Sloppy Joe with cheese and crackers sprinkled over the top meal inside of the green plastic bag. Standing against the wall and devouring a much needed meal before going to battle was a routine in my daily life in combat.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" A voice asked as I turned my head to see Claire peeking out of the vehicle garage doorway.

"Sure, I'm just eating." I replied eating another bite of the meat mixed with crackers and cheese.

"I just wanted to give you something before you go. I have a feeling we're noting going to be seeing each other for a while." Claire explained as I nodded, understanding.

"With the invasion and war going the way that it is, I think we're going to be deployed to Oman." I stated as Claire nodded in agreement.

"Here." She said holding out a pair of dogtags.

"Yours?" I asked as she nodded.

"I can't accept that, you know that we have to wear them all the time." I stated as she pulled the collar of her uniform showing another pair hanging around her neck.

"These are the original copies of my dogtags, these aren't." Claire explained as I nodded pulling them over my head.

"Thanks." I replied finishing the rest of the MREs as the first light of dawn shined, the rays of light streaking across the sky.

"The least I could do for you since you saved my life." Claire stated as I smiled, pushing myself off of the wall.

"It's my job, Marine Infantry." I replied as she giggled.

"I'm sure it is." She stated as the sounds of the Blackhawk's rotors slicing the air in the distance grew louder and closer.

"Greenfield, get your scrawny ass over here!" Sergeant Knox yelled from a field a few meters just outside the vehicle depot.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, if we get to see each other that is." I said waving her goodbye and turning towards the field, jogging.

"Count on it!" Claire yelled as I ran out the gates meeting the three squads preparing to board the chopper.

"Alright, ready up!" Sergeant Knox ordered yelling over the sounds of the loud rotors as the two Blackhawks touched down.

"Ghost Rider Three-One and Three-Two, here to pick up the kids and send them to school, over." The radio squawked in my ear as the dust and grass were picked up into a torrent of wind generated by the Blackhawk's rotors.

"Mount up!" Sergeant Knox yelled his voice barely audible as we climbed onto the metal deck of the Blackhawk, securing ourselves to the cloth seat.

"Kilo Nine-One, everyone is here and accounted for." Kilo Nine-One's squad leader reported, sitting in front of me as I leaned over to look at the other Blackhawk.

"Papa Bear Six-Three, ready to move out." Papa Bear Six-Three stated as Sergeant Knox slapped the metal skin of the Blackhawk twice.

"Let's get her up in the air!" Sergeant Knox yelled as pitch and volume of the helicopters engines increased, the chopper shuddering while it ascended.

"Ghost Rider to Leroy, kids are in the school bus and are Oscar Mike to RV Lobo." The pilot reported to General Maddox, commander of the entire 1st Marines who personally came to spearhead the operation himself.

"Roger that Ghost Rider, what is your ETA to RV Lobo?" One of the General's aide asked as the helicopter pitched down increasing speed and hugging the Earth.

"We are two mikes away from RV Lobo, how copy?" The pilot responded as we joined larger formation of Blackhawk Utility helicopters, MV-22 Osprey Tilt-rotor aircraft and CH-53K Super Stallion helicopters.

"Last unit has been picked up. Artillery, send prototype EMP rounds, airburst into the airfield. I want six barrages before the helicopters go in." The General ordered as I looked at the immersive force of the entire Marine Corps division.

It was like a bee hive attacking an aggressor. This was exactly like that, except more ferocious. Looking outside the helicopter's passenger bay, I felt the torrent of wind buffet my body as we ascended to one thousand feet. A cloud of grey, olive drab and brown buzzed towards the airfield a few miles away. Attack helicopters and aircraft spearheaded the assault, taking care of anti-aircraft ground units set up along the highway and bridge leading to the airbase. I heard the whistle of the prototype EMP rounds as it sailed through the air, too close for comfort. The shell fell towards the Earth with such speed, I saw faint vapor trail as it one of the cloud formations. Suddenly, a hail of missiles and anti-aircraft shells were flung at the invading hail of helicopters. To my left and right helicopters exploded into a brilliant fireball of orange and debris. I saw a cloud of black flak explode just right of the helicopter peppering me and the helicopter with shrapnel. I was still in shock as the shells were still in service, even by MEC means.

"Arghh, I've been tagged!" I heard someone as I turned to the source.

"We have a man down, squad lead's been hit!" One of Kilo Nine-One's shooter yelled out as blood dripped from his left arm and leg.

"Put pressure on that wound!" Turner yelled as the Blackhawk's right engine sparked, spewing smoke.

"I've lost hydraulic pressure and the right engine is down to fifty percent power. Hang on this is going to be a bumpy ride!" The pilot reported as Turner attended to the yelling Sergeant.

The Blackhawk shuddered, slightly yawing side to side as the artillery shells exploded mid-air over the base. An electrical buzz was heard and a pulse of blue electricity expanded over the airfields' entirety shorting out all electrical equipment. The sun was rising rapidly as the helicopters used the sun to their advantage, swooping in low and fast with the sun against their backs. Turner did all he could and kept the Sergeant stable as he jabbed a syringe full of morphine into his left leg. His moan's stopped as another shell exploded near the helicopter taking out the right engine as it burst into flames. I felt wet, warm and viscous liquid running down my face as the flames were extinguished by an internal fire suppression system.

"Hey Greenfield!" Turner yelled as I turned to him.

"What?" I yelled back as he unstrapped my helmet and pulled out an alcohol drenched swab.

"You're bleeding and you've got shrapnel in your face!" Turner yelled as I touched my forehead, wincing from pain and seeing blood on my fingers.

I felt him pull out a piece of shrapnel the size of a penny from my forehead and quickly dabbed it with alcohol. It stung like fire being poured onto my face and letting it burn for a few minutes. There were smaller, less threatening wounds that were healed by Turner's tweezers as the helicopter oscillated, pitching down to join the formation of inbound helicopters landing troops in the midst of heavy anti-air fire. With my face all patched up, I looked down at my uniform to find it ripped and shredded in places by the shrapnel. Blood dripped slowly from the oozing wound as it throbbed throughout my arm and legs, luckily most of the shrapnel to the torso was protected by my body armor. Kilo Nine-One's Sergeant had by now fell unconscious as the medic of the team elected to stay behind. We came in hard and fast as I unclipped myself from the seat.

"Prepare to dismount!" Sergeant Knox yelled as black clouds of flak exploded as we descended.

"Ten feet." The pilot grunted as the helicopter's shuddering got worse almost tearing itself apart.

"Five!" The pilot constantly reported as I brought my SCAR to arms, aiming down the newly integrated holographic sights.

"Suppressive fire!" Sergeant Knox yelled as Turner brought his M240B right next to my body, firing off nine hundred fifty rounds a minute.

"Touchdown, go, go ,go!" The pilot yelled as I dismounted the aircraft, landing in the worst possible place: the middle of the runway.

"Let's go, get off the fucking helo!" Sergeant Knox yelled as men hopped onto the concrete, running towards wreckages of the downed helicopters that failed to return to base.

"RPG!" Chris yelled as it sailed overhead, impacting the helicopter we just rode on and killing two of Kilo Nine-One's squad members.

"Sergeant!" One of his men yelled in agony as they turned around running head first into battle.

"Get the fuck back here, Kilo Nine-One!" Sergeant Knox yelled a moment too late as enemy machine gun fire slaughtered the team of three.

"Shit." Sergeant Knox muttered after the loss of Kilo Nine-One.

"Papa Bear Three-Six, come in Papa Bear Three-Six." Sergeant Knox yelled into the radio trying to raise Papa Bear.

"Sergeant, they were gone when the first few flak shells hit." York explained as bullets pinged off of the burning helicopter wreckage we were hiding behind.

It felt like D-day rush of the beach as some units had the success of raiding the hangars and the auxiliary buildings in the airfield. Meanwhile hundreds of other Marines were pinned down by heavy machine gun fire. Some dying from their rage of their deceased commanders and friends, as for us, we waited for Sergeant Knox to decide on a course of action. While we waited more helicopters started to go down as medics roamed the battlefield tending to the injured relying on luck to save them from a bullet to the brain. The groaning of men was disturbing but the slaughtering of our Marine Corps brothers was even worse.

"We're assaulting the airfield, directly." Sergeant Knox finally spoke up as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Sarge?" I asked as he peeked out from the wrecked passenger bay.

"Run from cover to cover, do not shoot. I want to get to that concrete barricade as fast as we can, kill?" Sergeant Knox asked as I leaned over the helicopter's aircraft tail.

"Hoorah!" We yelled as Sergeant Knox readied himself for the run.

"Go." He ordered as I sprinted out from the aircraft wreckage with helicopters falling around me, the sound of destruction everywhere.

Bullets zipped around my body and peppered the concrete at my feet, threatening to ricochet back at my body as red tracers illuminated the opposition's bullets. I felt my legs start to sore with lactic acid building up as I crouched behind the next cover in form of a MEC Mi-24 Hind helicopter with York and Chris arriving shortly after. The Sergeant was near the nose with Turner and I was with Chris and York at the tail section. Spying the next piece of cover across the runway and into the grass was a sinking SU-30 fighter. The grass was wet and that was bad as it did not provide the traction I would like to save my own life running through the muck.

"Ready?" Sergeant Knox asked on the radio as we nodded.

"Go." Sergeant Knox ordered as I got up sprinting around the tail of the helicopter, running towards the next piece of cover.

I felt my feet pound the concrete as the bullets whizzed so close to my face, I could feel the heat and the shockwaves from the bullet traveling faster than the speed of sound. Panting, my lungs started to burn as oxygen didn't circulate fast enough to replace the carbon dioxide. My arms were already sore from carrying the heavy SCAR, never mind the RPGs flying everywhere. I felt my boots impact something wet and slippery: the grass and mud. I slipped falling head over heels as mud plastered my face, vest and shredded battle uniform. Half blind, I dug my hands into the mud trying to stand up in the midst of heavy fire. Standing up and running, I tried as best as I can to find my squad a midst the chaos. I felt someone grab me by the collar, dragging me behind a wrecked helicopter. Relieved I found out it was the gentle giant, Nick Turner.

"Fucking A, you scared the shit out of me." I muttered getting up as Turner pulled out his canteen, pouring it over my face.

"You looked like hammer shit." Turner replied as I wiped the mud away from my face.

"Cut the chatter, looks like the Force Reconnaissance is here." Sergeant Knox stated as I looked up, paratroopers flying in right over the hangars and facilities.

"Rawhide Two-Three to all units, move the fuck up! Use this chance to move up towards the barricades!" Sergeant Knox ordered as hundreds of Marines poured out from behind burning wreckages of helicopters and aircraft while more dropped in on utility helicopters.

"Marines near the frontlines. Open up and provide suppressive fire for those behind you!" Sergeant Know yelled coordinating the Marines into a cohesive fighting force, the wall of lead going unchallenged as it caught the MEC soldiers by surprised.

"Alright move out." Sergeant Knox ordered as I walked out from behind the aircraft, weapon raised.

I looked through the holographic sight, the reticule of the EOtech swaying as I found my first target. He was holding an SVD, calming picking out targets from the safety of a concrete barricade. I flicked the rifle's selector switch to semi-automatic. Squeezing the trigger, I let loose a bullet into the sniper's head. His head jerked back, the red mist expanding with bits of grey brain matter splattering his team mates. I heard a crack from my side. York was apparently a moving sniper platform, constantly engaging targets with precision. Turner was doing what he did best, sporadic bursts of machine gun fire from his M240B kept the enemy at bay as Sergeant Knox and I picked off the rest. Chris had his M1911 pistol out. Even though he was limited to short range with his M870 shotgun, he was a practiced pistol marksmen and could hit targets fifty meters away. Looking up at the roof of the hangar, a Recon Marine landed on an unsuspecting MEC soldier carrying an RPG. Unfortunately for us, when he attacked the RPG was launched directly at us. The rocket blazed towards me in slow motion as I tackled Chris, taking him into the dirt.

"What the-" Chris started as the RPG went off kicking up dirt in all directions.

"…fuck?" Chris finished his sentence as I pulled him up from the ground.

"Thanks." Chris stated as I nodded.

"No problem, now if you were to look-" I started to speak but was cut off as a sniper round smashed through Chris's left calve, blood splattering onto my torso and legs.

"Ah, fuck!" Chris cursed, falling into the dirt as I turned to find the sniper crouched over the administration office's roof.

"You fucking Haji!" I yelled filled with rage as I lifted my rifle, firing until I was empty but the soldier was already dead with the first shot.

"My leg, my leg!" Chris screamed in agony as Turner dragged him behind a wrecked helicopter.

"Stay calm, breathe!" Turner commanded as Chris grunted, trying to deal with his pain.

"Chris, Chris! Look at me." I stated slapping his face as his eyes locked onto mine.

"You're going to be fine, it's a small ass wound. You've endured worse, you understand?" I asked as he nodded, gritting his teeth.

"How does it look?" Chris grunted as Turner pulled out a few rolls of bandages.

"It's okay, everything's fine." I replied looking at Chris's fractured leg, a small piece of bone poking through the skin and leaking blood.

"How's Horn?" Sergeant Knox asked on the radio as Turner stretched the bandage out.

"Uh…not good." I replied as Turner wrapped the bandage around Chris's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck do you mean by not good?" Sergeant Knox asked as Turner finished the dressing, a few blobs of blood expanding.

"What he means is that the bullet fractured Horn's leg so he cannot walk. But he can shoot." Turner replied as Sergeant Knox grumbled in annoyance.

"Turner stay with Horn, Greenfield back on me. We have a base to take back." Sergeant Knox stated as I nodded running back to join him at the barricades amidst battle.

"What's the plan, Sergeant?" I asked crouched behind a barricade.

"We need to wait until there are more Marines up here." Sergeant Knox replied as more Marines moved up.

"You Rawhide Two-Three Actual?" A Marine asked as he slammed into the concrete barricade.

"Yeah and you are?" Sergeant Knox asked as I winced, bullets smashing into the barricade.

"Lieutenant Cole, Charlie Company." The man introduced himself as Sergeant Knox nodded and returned fire.

"How many men have you got under your command?" Sergeant Knox asked, reloading his rifle.

"Thirty nine men, twenty four now since I've got some injured and are get treated by medics." Lieutenant Cole replied as Sergeant Knox nodded.

"Alright Lieutenant, I want your team to push up into the hangar to my left. Wait first to muster enough Marines to assault. I'll be here waiting for more troops." Sergeant Knox replied as he nodded, slowly creeping down the line of barricades.

"We got a few platoons incoming." York reported as I looked back seeing over fifty Marines pinned down by enemy fire.

"Let's give them some motivated covering fire." Sergeant Knox suggested with a grin.

"Roger that." I replied racking my SCAR.

"Suppressing fire!" Sergeant Knox ordered as we popped up from cover.

I strategically picked targets as we three became instant bullet magnets. Picking out the ones with machine guns first, I knew that suppression would be slowed if they were either dead or keep their heads down as more Marines moved up. York kept the snipers off our backs as Sergeant Knox and I kept up the fire on the targets. Squeezing the trigger, I heard the rifle click empty. Crouching down and keeping my head well below the waist high barricade, I dumped the empty magazine out and slapped in a fresh clip. Pressing on the bolt release, I stood up and resumed fire as the first few squads of Marines hit the barricade.

"Greenfield, put a fucking grenade round into that truck!" Sergeant Knox ordered as I flipped up the grenade's sight and angled the weapon.

I pulled the trigger. The grenade launcher jumped in my hands and launched the forty millimeter towards a two and a half ton truck. The high explosive grenade warhead detonated as it touched the truck, making it burst into a glowing orange fireball. Four MEC soldiers wielding AK-47s and RPK machine guns died instantly from the blast and flames as the truck floated in the air before impacting the ground, squishing the bodies. Crouching behind the wall, I slid forward the grenade launcher's firing chamber and popped another round into it. Sliding the breech back, I popped out of cover firing at the enemy.

"Are you Rawhide Three-Two?" One of the newly arrived Marines asked Sergeant Knox.

"Yeah, how many men do you have?" Sergeant Knox asked as he continued to fire his M16A4.

"Eighty, the last time I counted!" He yelled as Sergeant Knox nodded crouching behind cover.

"Split your men to the right side of me and assault that hangar right next to the admin building! Start the assault on my command." Sergeant Knox stated as the man stated.

"Let's go forty men to the right. Fucking do it now, you dick fucks!" The man who turned out to be a Captain yelled as he got into position next to York.

"Is everyone ready?" Sergeant Knox asked on the radio as we kept up the fire.

"Ready on the left." One Marine reported as I crouched down to reload.

"Ready on the right." Another Marine reported as I nodded to the Sergeant.

"Everyone pull out a smoke and pull the pin." Sergeant Knox ordered, drawing his own smoke grenade from his pouch.

"Throw it." He continued as lobbed the grenade over my head.

Waiting as the smoke developed, I pulled down my goggles. Checking my weapon was ready, I popped up and continued suppressing fire as the smoke slowly blocked my vision. The combination of colors from different grenades made on hell of a distracting rainbow with white being thrown into the mix. With the wind blowing towards the enemy, it was both a blessing and a curse as it provided cover for them but also made them unable to see. As smoke completely consumed the enemy, Sergeant Knox stood up readying his weapon as I reloaded mine.

"Execute!" Sergeant Knox yelled as the whole Marine Division screamed out a devastating war cry, that was so loud the whole vicinity within three miles could hear it.

"What is our motto?" Sergeant Knox asked the Marine Division, motivating the assaulters.

"Ready to fight!" The Marines yelled, running towards their enemy.

The charging four hundred and more Marines climbed over the barricade, assaulting the hangars and the space between them. A few meters from entering the smoke, I opened fire with the rest of the division letting lose a wall of lead. Bullets sailed into the smoke, the green tracers shining and illuminating inside the screen of rainbow mist. Entering the rainbow fog, visual range was shortened to a meter or two. Walking straight into the now extinguished truck I just blew up, I smacked my face on the metal roof as York pulled me in the right direction. Taking a step after him, my boot came down on something soft. Looking down I saw a blown off arm lying on the concrete. Taking a step back I stowed away the disturbing sight and rotting smell, moving forward with York around the truck. Incoming bullets were still flying into the smog as they threatened blue on blue friendly fire incidents.

"Contact!" York yelled as I turned towards the source.

York drew his M1911 and engaged the target hiding behind a sand bag barricade as his friend popped up AK-47 swinging around his armor. Snapping my weapon up, I pulled the trigger twice putting two rounds into his chest. The bullets sliced through his armor plates and drilled a hole into his torso before exiting out the back with a handful of blood spilling onto the concrete. York's pistol cracked thrice, three .45 ACP rounds the size of my thumb exiting the barrel and slamming into the MEC soldier's chest. Pushing forward, I found myself next to the hangar door with York giving me cover. Sergeant Knox was nowhere in sight as I decided to assault the hangar.

"York." I called, walking up the door.

"What?" He asked, staying a step or two behind me.

"Try to raise Sergeant Knox." I stated as he nodded.

"Rawhide Two-Three Actual, Rawhide Two-Three Actual, come in over." York spoke into the radio as I kept my weapon shouldered, watching the smoke filled doorway.

"Anything?" I asked, looking back.

"Nothing." York replied as I sighed nodding.

"We'll take the hangar and then assault the admin building." I stated as York turned around, reloading his pistol.

"Copy that, ready when you are Hotshot." York reported, lowering his pistol and getting into position.

"Alright…" I muttered, pulling out my magazine and checking the bullet count before slapping it back in.

"Go." I ordered walking into the hangar, my rifle scanning the area with my eyes.

With my eyes darting around to catch any whiff of shemagh and my body constantly moving, I was in an aggressive stance. Noticing there was no one shooting or firing I wondered why. Looking to my left, I understood the answer as there were only incoming bullets. We completely flanked the MEC soldiers as they moved their troops closer to the entrance to counterattack the assaulting Marines. I took aim at the back of an MEC solider and unleashed a round into his back. The soldier fell without a sound behind a crate as York aimed further at two soldiers behind cover. The shots immediately alerted the enemy to our position as we took cover as the Marines moved up, the sounds of M16 and M4 gunfire getting closer.

"York, I'll give you suppressing fire and you terminate, kill?" I asked as York nodded understanding.

"Mark." I stated, popping up from cover and thumbing the trigger.

I kept the MEC at bay as friendly fire was becoming more excessive, the bullets getting too close for comfort as York steamrolled the opposition with his pistol. With York reloading, I kept up the fire and emptied my rifle. Noticing the audible click, I pulled out my own service pistol and flicked off the safe. The smoke slowly dissipated as more shadows became pronounced in the distance. With my pistol empty, I crouched down as York stood up resuming his fire. Reloading both weapon systems I heard York grunt as he fell to the ground, a small puff of white smoke coming from his right chest. I stood up seeing a Marine with his M16A4 aimed at where York was.

"Friendly fire!" I yelled angry and moving to York, ripping off his armor vest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you tell the difference between an MEC and a god damn Marine?" I asked yelling as York groaned, no mark of penetration from his armor.

"Be glad the bullet didn't go through." I continued as a Sergeant walked up to his subordinate.

"Stand down, Private. I told you to keep your eyes scanning." The Sergeant explained as he pushed the weapon from the Marine, pointing the muzzle at the floor.

"Your man okay?" The Sergeant asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's going to bruise." I replied, helping York reattach his armored vest.

"How are you doing?" I asked York, pulling him up from the concrete deck.

"I feel like I just died and got resurrected." York replied with a smile as I chuckled.

"Always with your theatrics." I stated as the Sergeant walked up to us.

"Whose command are you under?" The Sergeant asked.

"Staff Sergeant Samuel D. Knox, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad." I replied as the Sergeant laughed.

"Sergeant Knox, fucking A. I knew he'd be running this squad, almost getting you guys killed by blue-on-blue. Just like the old times." The Sergeant explained as York and I looked at each other.

"Just like the old times?" York asked his voice still pained by the bullet.

"Yeah. Wait, I didn't introduce myself yet. First Sergeant Thomas Grey, Delta Company, Bravo Squad and formerly Bravo Company, Alpha Squad designated Marksmen. I was there with Knox when Sergeant William was killed and command transferred to him." Sergeant Grey explained as Sergeant Knox came on the COMs.

"Greenfield, York, where the fuck are you maggots?" Sergeant Knox asked as I tapped my index and middle finger to my radio, fitted on my left ear.

"We're in the second hangar with Sergeant Thomas Grey's unit." I replied, looking at the now smoke cleared hangar.

"Roger that, I'm Oscar Mike to you now." Sergeant Knox reported as I sat on the crate, assessing my gear.

"Three twenty round magazines, two seven round pistol magazines, one three M67 Frag grenades and four EGLM forty mike-mike grenades, nice." I muttered out loud checking my gear as York chuckled.

"Be blessed you have twenty round magazines, I have five rounds and like a billion magazines." York joked as Sergeant Knox walked through the hangar door we used to assault.

"There you are, you fucking maggots." Sergeant Knox yelled as we pushed ourselves off the crate.

"Knox, fucking great to see you." Sergeant Grey greeted walking to say hello to his old friend.

"Grey, Jesus it's been a long time." Sergeant Knox replied to his friend, shaking his hand as we shrugged to each other.

"I'm sure these dicks would have gotten you killed." Sergeant Knox stated with a small laugh.

"Yeah right, you run a tight crew. Even though there were only two guys, they got my squad from getting killed." Sergeant Grey praised as Sergeant Knox turned to us.

"Well I'll be damned. You dickless bastard children are actually shaping up to become something." Sergeant Knox commented as the both of us grinned widely.

"Wipe that motherfucking grin off of your faces. We still got the admin building to clear. Gear the fuck up and move out." Sergeant Knox ordered as York and I got to work, falling in line with Sergeant Knox.

"It's just one mission after another isn't it?" I asked York as he replied with a small chuckle.

"That's Knox for you, always keeping himself busy." Sergeant Grey explained as we bypassed the third hangar and stopped at the West wing of the admin building.

"Alright, here's the plan. We split up into smaller elements, to assault the building. Sergeant Grey and his team will run straight for the corridors and split up to cover the northern wing. Greenfield, you take the southern rooms and assault the hallway until you reach the main corridor. York and I will be right behind you, we'll clear all the rooms in the west wing before you reach the main corridor. We'll link up with you there, copy?" Sergeant Knox asked as everyone nodded.

"Check your gear and make sure you have a full magazine. We go in on my mark." Sergeant Knox ordered as I pulled out a full magazine from my pouch to replace a half empty one.

"Ready?" Sergeant Knox asked reloading his own rifle, getting a node from everyone as an answer.

"Okay, mark." Sergeant Knox stated as he walked into the corridor, three shots reverberating from the room.

I walked in afterwards, my weapon up and moving left into a room full of computer. Pacing my steps I spotted three enemies, their weapons pointed towards the windows showing a small view of the burning city on the coast. Tapping my weapon twice for each soldier, I placed rounds within the area of the chest and lungs. Killing the enemy and paralyzing them as I moved onto the next room. Pushing my rifle through the doorway, I felt my forearms burst into pain as a butt of an AK-47 smashed down into my arms. Dropping the weapon, the MEC soldier turned around the corner as I charged him. I felt my body transfer energy into the Arabian as his rifle went off. We both crashed onto a wooden table, the combined weight of the two splitting it in half. I winced as splinters pierced my skin and hands but no my eyes luckily from the ballistic goggle. Looking up I saw the Arabian moan in pain as I raised my right arm striking him twice in the face. The soldier stirred while I reached for my combat knife strapped to my left shoulder vest strap. Pulling out the eight-inch long tanto Ka-Bar Combat Blade, I jabbed the blade in towards the side. The MEC solider came around fast enough to stop my arm as the blade sliced through his arm and cloth. Fighting for the both of our lives, I head butted him in face. The balaclava not providing him against a lightweight combat helmet as the knife plunged into his neck, not killing him. Pulling the combat knife out, blood squirted from his neck onto my vest, uniform and face as I slid the blade back into its scabbard. Drawing my sidearm from the thigh holster, I raised the pistol and fired a round into his head saving him from suffering through blood loss and sending straight to his god. Wiping my face off, I walked back to pick up my fallen rifle as York and Sergeant Knox rushed in from the door adjacent to me.

"The fuck happened to you?" York asked as I looked at the MEC soldier dead on top of a wooden work desk with blood spilling onto the grey carpet below.

"He happened, and almost killed me with an AK too if I hadn't taken him to the ground." I replied looking at my blood stained hands.

"Forget the body, he's dead. We need to move on." Sergeant Knox stated as we moved towards the room at the end of the office room.

"Can you break in?" Sergeant Knox asked as he shook his head.

"Not without alerting them." York replied as Sergeant Knox cursed.

"I have an idea." I stated sliding the grenade launcher's firing chamber up to check if I had a round in it.

"Dude, General Maddox is going to be pissed if you destroyed the room." York warned as I slid the firing chamber back down and locked it in place.

"I already broke the desk." I replied as Sergeant Knox agreed.

"I'd be pissed if I had a bullet in my body before I retire at the end of this week!" Sergeant Knox yelled as I flipped up the sights.

"Stand back." I warned aiming the rifle at the door.

"I hope like hell this doesn't kill us all." York grumbled as I fired the grenade, the forty millimeter round shattering the door and the wall.

"It didn't." I said smiling as the small room was covered in dust and smoke.

"Whatever you did, you killed them in the process." Sergeant Knox remarked as I saw two dead MEC solders covered by rubble and bleeding.

"I guess they were in cover against the door, waiting for us to breach." York stated as we walked past them.

"Then I guess it's a good thing Greenfield blew up the room." Sergeant Knox replied as we took the door South.

"Open." York declared as we stacked up next to the door.

"On my command." Sergeant Knox ordered as he stood in front of the door with York and I on either side.

"Mark." Sergeant Knox whispered as he kicked the door down and stepped to the side.

York rushed in, his pistol going off instantly as I followed quickly behind. My weapon up I saw six MEC soldiers doing the same thing and raising their weapons. It was a wide office room with plenty of cover. I fired two shots and slid behind a wooden desk as bullets smashed through the wood, the splinters exploding all over me. I slowly crawled along the three connected desks, stopping just short of the corner. Looking to York who was pinned down along with Sergeant Knox by the door, I pulled out an M67 Fragmentation Grenade. Pulling the pin, I counted to two and threw it along the floor. The grenade exploded with a loud _bang_. Shrapnel cutting through wood and flesh, ripping my uniform in places on the left side as yelps of pain were heard. Standing up, I checked the room seeing three of four soldiers down. Whipping my gun around, I saw the last man aiming his AK at me. I was too slow as a bullet sliced into his head taking him straight into the ground. I looked over to see Sergeant Knox, his M16A4's barrel smoking.

"Clear." Sergeant Knox reported as I sighed.

"Thanks Sarge." I stated he walked towards the hallway.

"Friendlies coming through!" A voice yelled as a squad of Marines broke through.

"Is the airfield secure?" Sergeant Knox asked as the Marine Sergeant nodded.

"Orders from General Maddox are to rearm and rest up. Assault on the city begins at 0435 Hours tomorrow. Bunks are where ever you can place your head on, good luck." The Sergeant stated as he walked away with Sergeant Knox turning around to us.

"I want everyone to rearm and meet me back here in the West wing in two hours. I don't care what the fuck you do but you have to be back here, kill?" Sergeant Knox asked.

"Yes Sarge." We replied as Sergeant Knox left the room.

"Alright, let's rearm and give Turner and Horn a visit." York suggested as I nodded in agreement.

The walk to the armory was short and bittersweet as I loaded up my vest with magazines that weighed more than five kilograms. Grenades added to the weight, but I was trained for it. Lugging around a giant backpack full of spare clothes, hygiene equipment, food and ammunition was bad enough. The armored vest with pouches full of ammo didn't help. Walking into a hangar cleared for use as an infirmary, I spotted Turner sitting next to Chris in the midst of the crowd of groaning patients and female Marine nurses running around. Walking over to him, Turner had his helmet off with his blonde crew-cut hair glimmering with droplets of sweat on his head.

"Chris doing okay?" I asked as Turner snapped out of trance, looking at his injured friends.

"Yeah, it's just that…he's lost a lot of blood." Turner replied a bit distracted, concerning the both of us.

"You holding up okay?" York asked as Turner kept rubbing his palms together, they hand a hint of dried blood on them.

"There was this Marine I was trying to save and…too much blood was just coming out of his wounds. He died staring at me, it's unnerving." Turner replied as York walked over to him, grabbing his arm and lifting him up.

"You need to get some rest, go wash up and meet us back in the admin building." York ordered as Turner walked off, his M240B resting next to Chris's bed.

"Poor guy. Got his leg shot and now he's going to be in this bed for a month or two." I commented as York lifted Turner's machine gun and turned to me.

"Come on let's go back." York stated, gesturing towards the building as a Nurse came over to check up on Chris.

"Take care of him will you nurse?" I asked the female as she nodded.

Back at the admin building, we made dinner as Sergeant Knox slept once again underneath a desk. Artillery shell continued throughout the night as they bombarded the city relentlessly. Turner slept but without signs of struggle and nightmares creeping up on him. Sitting down with York around a chem light, we silently ate our MREs occasionally talking and exchanging items.

"I'll trade you my power drink for that coffee." York offered lifting up a brown packet.

"Sure, I need the energy anyway." I replied taking his packet and giving him mine.

"This is one fucked up day, huh. First taste of combat out of boot camp and we're already down a man." York stated as I chuckled, taking a bite of my freeze dried beef patty.

"Every day is fucked up in the Marines, either Sergeant Knox fucking it up for us or these Arabian bastards." I replied as York laughed eating a spoonful of Beef Ravioli.

"I heard that you maggot." Sergeant Knox murmured as I finished my meal and drowned the water from my canteen, keeping the hydro bladder only for use in the battlefield.

"Alright let's get some sleep. We have a shit filled day tomorrow." York suggested as I yawned nodding and looking at my watch, which read: 2130 Hours.

"Yeah, true." I grunted taking off my helmet and placing it next to my rifle.

"Night." York stated as I placed my head on the assault pack.

"Night." I murmured, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Farewell

June 8th, 2013

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

East Coast, United States of America

0330 Hours

Sitting around in a circle eating our breakfast, Sergeant Knox was peacefully eating his MRE as a man stepped into the room. He was in a prototype combat armor. The vest was a dull grey along with his helmet. The new armor was called the Rhino developed by incorporating materials such as Kevlar, extremely small quantities of diamond and ceramic-titanium alloy mix. The new armor was so strong it was crushed under tank treads and come out alive. It was light, durable, strong, flexible and breathable. Only problem was it costs significantly more to manufacture than the standard Marine body armor. That man with gray crew-cut hair and a battle scarred face was General Maddox himself, commander of the 1st Marine Division. Sergeant Knox immediately dumped his food, standing up with his body rigid and saluted the General.

"Squad, attention!" Sergeant Knox yelled as I dropped my spoon and MRE, saluting the General with the rest of the team.

"At ease." General Maddox replied his voice deep and raspy.

"I am here today to give you an assignment before you moving into the city that is occupied by the MEC. I am giving you this assignment personally because the MARSOC and Force Recon battalions have been recommitted to the Middle East in Iraqi Kurdistan. We'll follow them as soon as we are done here. Now, onto the mission, this is Brigadier General Mohammed Azid or Queen of Hearts. Our intelligence believe that he is the one commanding the invasion of the East Coast." General Maddox explained pulling out a card from a deck.

"Do you have a map Sergeant?" General Maddox asked as Sergeant Knox pulled out a laminated, waterproof map.

"Intel points to this building." General Maddox stated placing his hand on a tall hotel.

"Park Hyatt Hotel?" Sergeant Knox asked confused as General Maddox placed the map on the floor, his flashlight emitting a beam of red on the map.

"We believe that he is currently using this place as his temporary command center. I personally think that he set up there because it's one of the most luxurious hotels in the US of A. I have UAVs flying around in that area for the past 48 Hours and know for a fact that he is residing in the penthouse…alone." General Maddox explained before pausing and looking at each one of us.

"Any buildings overlooking the penthouse with a clear line of fire?" York asked as General Maddox nodded.

"Three buildings but I ruled out one since it's useless with a view of the elevator. These two provide a clear line of fire but to different rooms. This building here, a business building overlooks the bedroom while this one, a hotel overlooks the living room. It's between you and your team on how to deal with the General. I have authorized for you to use the M-200 CheyTac rifle and sniper role related equipment. After you kill the General, rejoin the assault force and push into the beach. There we will drive out the MEC, understood?" General Maddox asked, standing up as we mirrored his movements.

"Yes sir, crystal clear sir." Sergeant Knox stated as General Maddox nodded walking out of the small office room.

"Alright, Greenfield, York go retrieve the gear. You two are designated marksmen for this mission. Sight the rifle in at two hundred meters and return to me at 0430. We ride out in Humvees at 0435 Hours, kill?" Sergeant Knox asked as we nodded silently.

"Dismissed." Sergeant Knox ordered as we stepped out of the room and walked toward the makeshift armory setup at one of the hangars.

"Finally an M-200, I've been waiting for this thing all my life!" York stated happily as he held onto his M24 with a tight grip.

"I still can't believe I got chosen as one of the marksmen." I replied as York grinned, the largest grin I've seen ever from him.

"I'm going to miss her." York murmured, stroking his M24 affectionately.

"People are going to think you're Psycho if you keep doing that." I pointed out as York gave me a laugh in reply.

"What, missing Cali? You've got to be mad. She sniped over a hundred of people in the last Middle Eastern war." York explained as I laughed, entering the armory hangar with people looking on.

"You gave your weapon a name?" I asked, still laughing as York pushed me towards the quartermaster.

"You two are?" Asked the bored Sergeant as he sat idly at his desk.

"Lance Corporal Mitchell York and Lance Corporal Mark Greenfield, we're here to pick up sniping equipment." York explained as he nodded, sighing to go pick up four large weapon cases.

"These two are M-200 CheyTacs and these two contains a spotting scope, ballistics calculator, laser rangefinder and a portable atmosphere measurement tool. Just sign here and you can be on your way." The Quartermaster explained producing a clipboard for us to sign.

"Thanks." I stated as he shooed us away.

The half an hour was spent calibrating the sniper rifle itself and zeroing in the sights. Cleaning the rifle until it can't be cleaned anymore. Lubricating all the moving parts and barrel to make sure that it was in top condition when fired, such is a life of a Marine. We met Sergeant Knox while using the airfield's shooting range who taught Turner how to use the spotting equipment. York gave me a quick explanation of how to use the Nightforce NXS scope. Parallax, range and wind information was absorbed within a grueling twenty minutes as it neared time to meet up with the Humvee convoy unit. With time short, we packed up the gear and moved to the Humvee. Opening up the trunk, we dumped the gear inside and mounted up with me being the turret gunner.

"Echo One Charlie ready to move out." The convoy leader reported to operational command as I checked the M2 Browning machine gun.

"Echo One Charlie, Headhunter, roll out as planned. Good luck and god bless you, Headhunter out." The officer replied as the Humvee engines roared, rolling out of the airfield.

It was a long bridge between the airfield and the burning city. As we left the gate, the Humvees started to swerve left and right dodging wreckages of civilian vehicles, Humvees and MEC technicals. Flicking a switch welded onto the turret of the Humvee, I felt the turret turn to the right. We were the second vehicle in the convoy of five heading towards the frontlines. Small units sent in groups formed up at the back of the frontlines before the assault began. We were one of the last to leave the airfield as aircraft were being rerouted into the newly reclaimed airfield. Riding over the bridge was the vast expanse of the fresh water lake, glimmering in the first rays of dawn. The skies were painted red as the sun slowly poked through the horizon at 0445 Hours. It was a good twenty minutes before we reached the city driving carefully and cautiously.

"Assault beings in five mikes, start scanning." Echo One Charlie reported as I felt bare without the turret shields flanking my sides.

"Alright Greenfield, stay frosty." Sergeant Knox ordered as York drove the Humvee onto the street.

With the route splitting off into five roads, sandbags bunkers were set up to defend the routes. Barb wire ran through the front of the barricade as we stopped short of the sandbags. Looking around me I saw tall buildings, financial and hotels. It was as close to a sprawling metropolis as you can get with low lying buildings frequent and in between. Today, the streets were deserted, once occupied by over a million of people. Looking at the watch strapped onto my left forearm, I saw the large hand tick to twelve.

"All units, Irene, I repeat Irene. Operation: Road Rage has commenced." General Maddox reported as the sounds of thousands of M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks, LAVs and Humvees thundered into the empty city.

The sounds of engines reverberated throughout the metropolis as I carefully watched the buildings. Shadows dashed past me as the sun rose into the sky, light spilling into the colorless city. Keeping both of my thumbs on the M2 Browning's trigger, the Humvee column sailed past an intersection. Everything was quiet, too quiet. I had a bad feeling in my stomach as the rumble of the Humvee made the feeling three times as worse. Turning my head left, I saw a pile of tires, an empty Toyota Prius and a knocked over trash can. I felt my head tingle in anticipation as the lead Humvee drove past the pile of tires. There was a large bang, a flash of light and an ear splitting explosion. Flinching, I saw the flames envelope the Humvee, everyone inside dead. Bullets zipped past my ears from both sides, the building in front of me a stone apartment complex had muzzle flare flashing in its windows.

"IED, IED!" A Marine yelled on the radio as I pressed down on the trigger, the M2 Browning rattling and recoiling.

"Echo One Charlie is down. I repeat Echo One Charlie is down!" The team leader reported on the radio as I thumbed the trigger, the M2 Browning spitting out bullets in bursts.

"Get this column moving!" Sergeant Knox yelled at York as I saw my bullets producing puffs of smoke on the stone apartment's walls.

Looking to my right as I fired the Browning I saw a Marine manning another M2 Browning. Behind me, I saw the bullets fly out and touch their Humvee riddling it with bullet holes. Flicking the switch, the motor turned the turret to face the four story building. I knew it was too late as I resumed fire, I saw the Marine writhe as bullets penetrated his armor and his body. Blood spilling out of his body before a bullet to the head made him fall back onto the Humvee roof. Driving away from the column, I saw the third Humvee's windshield explode into a splatter of red. The driver and passengers killed from the heavy and powerful AK-47 bullets.

"Sergeant!" I yelled slapping the roof of the Humvee as bullets peppered all around me.

"What?" Sergeant Knox screamed replying to me.

"We've lost the Humvee column!" I reported before manning the M2 Browning.

"Shit! York, get us to that fucking hotel ricky-tick!" Sergeant Knox ordered as York stepped on the gas accelerating the Humvee.

Enemy fire kept coming from all sides as I turned the turret to face forward, suppressing those trying to kill us from the front. Luckily, there were no RPGs stalking us while we were on route. Bursting open into a big square surrounded by buildings, we drove in front of an abandoned hotel. Getting out of the Humvee, I went to the trunk to retrieve my gear. With one hand occupied by the heavy twenty kilogram weapons case and the other with a SCAR-H, I ran inside with renewed vigor as enemy fire peppered the wall around me with Sergeant Knox right behind me.

"We'll see you in this square after the shot!" Sergeant Knox yelled before walking to the elevator.

"Get in!" Sergeant Knox hissed as I quickly walked into the elevator.

The elevator was carpeted with red rugs and the walls mirroring the inside. The back was problematic as it was glass overlooking the lake behind us with buildings between the lake and us. Ascending the fifty floor building, enemy fire cracked the glass as I ducked pulling out my SCAR. Sergeant Knox was already returning fire as I flicked the rifle to automatic. Pulling the trigger, the rifle continuously kicked my shoulder like a jackhammer as rounds were pumped out. The bullets either cracked the glass above us or below us, never into the elevator as it ascended. Reaching our floor, the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. Walking out into the corridor, I saw that this place was well decorated. Red matching carpets and walls adorned with gems. The oak door with a polish golden door knob, which was brass underneath was pushed open by Sergeant Knox. Walking in, Sergeant Knox immediately went to the window closing the blinds and curtains before smashing one of the windows in the living room. He then proceeded to close all the lights as I placed the weapon case near the cracked window.

"Sergeant, help me pull this." I stated lifting a heavy wooden table the length of a truck.

Placing the large table in front of the window, I pulled the curtain back just a few centimeters showing me the Penthouse General Azid was in. Opening the weapons case, I pulled out the body of the M200 sniper rifle and placed it on the table with its bi-pods extended. I split the receiver open and grabbed the barrel, snapping it onto the groove before slamming it close. Pushing the pin back in, I attached the scope and pulled the weapon's butt stand down so that it was angled towards the penthouse aiming us above the windows. Taking out a suppressor, I screwed the can onto the rifle and pulled the bolt back before helping Sergeant set up his gear. Working in complete silence and with speed, Sergeant Knox and I set up the gear in less than two minutes with a small portable atmosphere measurement tool sitting just in front of the window, unseen.

"Alright, let's get to work." Sergeant Knox suggested, looking through the spotting scope.

"Temperature: Eighty six Fahrenheit, Wind: blowing towards us, ten knots, distance to target: eight hundred meters. MOA should be about two to four depending on the glass." Sergeant Knox murmured as I pulled out a magazine.

"Roger that, setting up for ten knots wind blowing towards us and eight hundred meters." I repeated the order, slapping in a magazine and pushing forward the bolt, cycling a round.

"Alright, tell me what you see." Sergeant Knox stated as I zoomed into the penthouse, turning knobs to adjust my shot.

"I see…two couches aligned perpendicular to each other, a TV placed on top of a table in front of the couches, a door behind those couches along with three more stands positioned around the room with flowers on them. No General yet of this moment Sergeant." I replied looking at Sergeant Knox.

"Rawhide Two-Three-Three, how are things looking on your end?" Sergeant Knox spoke into his radio raising York.

"No sight of the General yet, our unit's somewhere in this town at the West side. Captain Brody is in it deep right now Rawhide Two-Three Actual." York reported as I looked back into the scope, seeing the door open.

"I've got activity on the door." I reported to Sergeant Knox.

"Nothing over here." York replied, as two men entered the room, neither of them the General.

"Two unknowns, definitely hostile but not the General." I reported as Sergeant Knox grunted, acknowledging.

"Looks like his personal bodyguards, special insignia and shoulder guard." Sergeant Knox explained as I zoomed in closer noticing their special attire.

"Where the fuck is this General, we're going to be too late to help the assault." I muttered, scanning the room.

"Patience Greenfield, we'll get this guy yet." Sergeant Knox assured as the two guards walked out and then came the General.

"We've got eyes on the target." Sergeant Knox reported as I placed my finger into the trigger guard.

"Red." York reported, unable to see the General at all.

"Wait until he's not mobile." Sergeant Knox coached as I controlled my breathing, flicking the safety off.

"Yellow." York reported again, able to see the General but unsure of the shot.

"Green." I replied, able to see him and clearly take the shot as the General moved towards the bed room.

"Yellow, yellow, red." I reported, moving my finger off the trigger guard as the General disappeared out of the living room.

"Green." York replied as I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yellow." York reported again as the General appeared into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"I've got his head and a bit of his arm but I'm not sure I can shoot him." York reported to Sergeant Knox as I placed my finger once again on the trigger.

"Fire on my command, all of you." Sergeant Knox ordered as I started the trigger pull, the double action trigger light at first until it hardened.

"Send it." Sergeant Knox gave the command as I finished the trigger pull, another hair and the bullet was sent on its way.

I felt the gun kick me as the rifle coughed, the bullet traveling out of the barrel and towards the General. Luckily, there was no vapor trail as I saw the bullet cracked the window. Glass exploded into the room as two rounds of .408 CheyTac traveled one thousand meters per second. Although slower than my SCAR-H's ammunition, its accuracy was almost second to none. Both bullets reached the target at the same time, the General's head exploded into brain matter and blood. The red life force splattered the room with bits of gray like graffiti, his arm still placed on the hand rest and body still in the same position. He never felt a thing or never saw it coming.

"Pack it up and let's get the fuck out of dodge." Sergeant Knox ordered as I disassembled the rifle.

The whole building went on alert as I quickly placed the parts back in the weapons case, leaving it in the hotel room for after the assault was finished. We would come back for it, but for now, I feared for my life a lot more. Running to the door, I pulled the door slightly ajar and looked out into the hallway. Nothing was there, safe I stepped outside the room with Sergeant Knox following closely behind. Reaching the elevator we took it straight to the first floor with assault units rolling in from all streets. Tanks were on the scene and so were air support. Fighters and bombers sailed out into the sea dropping bombs and anti-ship missiles, denying the enemy any transport home. We were going to end them here or die trying.

"We're Oscar Mike to your position Sergeant. I just hope you are fucking ready." York grunted as I heard bullets pinging off metal in the background.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sergeant Knox asked the elevator doors slid open.

"We're getting chased down by Technicals." Turner replied as we marched out the double automatic doors into the courtyard of the hotel.

"Greenfield, get a grenade ready." Sergeant Knox ordered as we crouched behind cover, a wall containing a fountain.

"Ready." I reported flipping the grenade sights on my SCAR-H up.

"Here they come." Sergeant Knox muttered, the sounds of battle drawing closer.

Peeking, I saw the khaki painted Humvee barreling down towards us with a white truck following closely behind. On the back was a mounted KORD heavy machine gun, the big bullets cutting through metal easily. Stepping out from cover, I placed the sights just in front of the truck along with angling it slightly to compensate for the curvature of the round and pulled the trigger. The gun jumped in my hand with a _thump_ as the grenade took to the air curving down towards the truck. The truck's hood exploded into a mass of flying debris, the engine torn to shreds along with the driver and passenger. The soldier manning the machine gun was thrown clear of the truck. Landing a few meters from the wrecked vehicle as York pulled up in front of us.

"Ride's here." York stated opening the door for Sergeant Knox as I climbed into the gunner's seat.

"Just in time York." I replied.

"Well let's just hope we're in time for the assault with Rawhide." Sergeant Knox stated as York gunned the Humvee.

"Rawhide Actual, Rawhide Two-Three, we are enroute to join the assault. What is your position, over?" Sergeant Knox asked Captain Brody on the radio as I returned to firing the machine gun.

"We are at 4th and 7th intersection, where have you been Rawhide Two-Three? You were supposed to be in my unit when we assaulted." Captain Brody said as sounds of war rattled in the background amidst crackling of the radio.

"Side mission from the General, we're enroute to you now. ETA about one minute, Rawhide Two-Three, out." Sergeant Knox replied as York turned the corner, the Humvee threatening to rollover.

"Keep on that accelerator York. Turner, get ready to dismount as soon as this tin can stops! We are inbound to a hot fucking zone. Greenfield, keep on that gun and punch out rounds as we get out. Let's do this!" Sergeant Knox yelled giving us orders as I stopped firing the machine gun.

Being in the wake of a rolling armored assault, streets were cleared one block at a time. Tanks brought up the back of the assault as LAVs and Humvees were at the front clearing out each building meticulously. Tanks had no trouble standing up to a few RPG hits, courtesy of the Chobham Armor. Chobham Armor incorporates composite materials being encased within metal with several layers of elastic layers to provide flexibility to the ceramic tiles welded upon. Almost immediately, York turned right and then left delivering us directly to where Rawhide was. In the furious wake of bullets, rockets and grenades, I opened up the M2 Browning suppressing incoming fire as the rest of the team got out.

"Get the fuck out! Dismount!" Sergeant Knox screamed as bullets punctured the metal skin of the Humvee.

"Empty!" I yelled, the M2 Browning firing with a click.

"Suppressive fire!" Sergeant Knox ordered as a volley of bullets from my team mates surged out into the buildings.

I stood up, grabbing my rifle and got ready to climb down. Then, I felt something punch into my stomach. I blacked out, falling onto the roof of the Humvee and felt a sharp piercing pain. I had my eyes closed tightly and my breathing erratic as someone pulled me down from the roof, my right hand holding on to the rifle. I opened my eyes as the vision was blurry. Everything looked like a blob of color splashed onto an empty canvas. I heard ringing as someone patted my face. Their mouths were moving but no sound was coming to my ears except for the fucking ringing.

"Greenfield! Can you hear me?" Turner yelled slapping my face as I shoved his hand away.

"Stop stroking my face." I grunted sitting up, my vest ripped open.

"Glad you're back with us." Turner smiled, laughing as I strapped my vest back together.

"You're level four plate stopped an AK bullet. Without it you'd be dead." Turner explained as the rest of the team fired into the windows.

"Cut the fucking chatter and shoot!" Sergeant Knox yelled as Turner picked up his M240B and started to hammer the opposition.

"Knox!" Captain Brody yelled as he slid into cover next to us.

"Yes sir?" Sergeant Knox asked in reply as I fired my rifle off in short single shots, trying to conserve ammo.

"I want you to take your squad up that building with Charlie to clear out these fuckers as we move up! Delta and Alpha will be moving and mopping up the left side alongside you, can you do that?" Captain Brody asked as I ducked, bullets striking the Humvee and the ground behind me.

"Yes sir!" Sergeant Knox replied as he nodded, moving back to his position at the lead Humvee.

"Alright, everyone on me!" Sergeant Knox yelled as we nodded forming up behind the Sergeant.

"On three we will move across the line, covered by Humvees. Charlie will meet us at the building entrance. We are going to clear one building and Charlie will clear the one ahead of us so we get the job done before nightfall. Condition One those weapons and stay frosty, kill?" Sergeant Knox asked as we gripped our weapons tightly.

"Hoorah!" We yelled back as Sergeant Knox sprinted across the line of Humvees barricading the intersection.

I sprinted out from behind cover, bullets flying perpendicular to us but never at us. My heartbeat felt like it was going a million miles a minute, my vision crystal clear. The alley on the other side seems so far away, with Sergeant Knox traveling down the same path riddled with death. The constant firing of the twenty five millimeter chain gun was hypnotizing, the LAVs spitting out the giant rounds with a rhythmic _thump_. The forearm sized rounds ripped into buildings like a rock slamming into an egg. I felt a shockwave drive me into the ground, the M1A2 Abrams tank firing its one hundred twenty millimeter cannon. The giant tank round flew close to my helmet, the shockwave it created knocking me into the ground. I stood up sluggishly, trying to find my rifle as York picked me up and pushed my rife into my chest. Grabbing the rifle and running, I made it to the other side in one piece albeit shaken and my stomach uneasy. I leaned against the wall, bent down and heaved. Barfing onto the sidewalk, York and Turner stood guard as I wiped the bile from my mouth. Sipping from a tube connected to my hydro bladder strapped to the back of my vest, I cleaned out my mouth and throat from the stinging stomach acid.

"You Alpha?" Someone asked as I straightened up and took hold of my rifle.

"Yeah, you must be Charlie!" Sergeant Knox yelled over the sound of gun fire.

"Sergeant Richard Garfield, Charlie Squad!" The squad leader introduced himself as Sergeant Knox nodded.

"You must be new! Where's Kurt?" Sergeant Knox asked inquiring about the old Charlie Squad Leader.

"He's been reassigned to a unit in Oman and promoted to Sergeant Major!" Sergeant Garfield replied as Sergeant Knox nodded understanding his reply.

"Let's get to work! I'll take this building and you take the one at the corner! Let's move up this line one block at a time!" Sergeant Knox stated as Sergeant Garfield nodded, wincing while another volley of tank cannons went off.

"Stack up!" Sergeant Knox ordered as we hugged the wall next to a wooden door.

"Breach on my go!" Sergeant Knox stated as he stepped to the front of the door, kicking it in.

"Go!" Sergeant Knox yelled rushing into the door as we followed closely behind.

It was a nice complex, a restaurant with living quarters in the second, third and fourth floors. I was right behind Sergeant Knox as he cleared the hallway occupied with hiding MEC soldiers. They were not ready for an assaulting Marine squad. Aiming my rifle at the right wall, I scanned the rooms for any sign of an enemy. Soon we came into the main area of the restaurant, a wide lobby full of MEC soldiers buzzing around for ammo and cover. The corridor we encountered was the restroom and area leading to the kitchen. What was once, beautiful red velvet covered walls, a chandelier, oak tables and crystal wine glasses were now filled with bullet holes, wrecked furniture and broken glass. I looked at the beehive of soldiers with an open mouth as Sergeant Knox raised his M16A4.

"Open fire!" He yelled as we stepped forward, spacing out horizontally to achieve maximum lethality.

Bullets from our weapons surged forward into the room filled with fifteen MEC soldiers, slaughtering all of them in one magazine. The unsuspecting soldiers were slaughtered, blood splattering onto the carpet, walls and furniture. It was a massacre as I stopped the reload, the soldiers dead on the velvet with their blood oozing out. There was still gunfire coming from the upper floor of the building. Sergeant Knox doubled back with us right behind him towards the back door. Taking a left we found a set of stairs leading to the upper floor. Sergeant Knox leaned on the stairway wall, his rifle lowered.

"Alright, we got hostiles in these corridors. Keep your eyes open and mouths close, they'll be concentrated on the armor." Sergeant Knox warned as we nodded, raising our weapons.

"On my go." Sergeant Knox stated, pulling out a grenade from his front pouch and pulled the pin.

"Go." Sergeant Knox ordered as he slammed the grenade into the corridor.

The grenade exploded with a few yelps of pain from the MEC soldiers. Rushing into the room, Sergeant Knox had already dropped two guys at the far end of the hall. There were four rooms in the corridor, with the stairway at the far end leading towards the third and fourth floor. The floors were a crème color carpet now stained with red blood and brass bullet casing. The ceilings had normal fluorescent lighting and the walls were painted white. Cheap wooden doors were bolted to their frames most likely containing normal quarters. We split up to take the rooms individually, covering area much faster than assault the rooms in a group.

"Breach." Sergeant Knox ordered as I kicked the wooden door in, the slim sheet of lumber shattering on impact.

There was no one in the room but man was it messed up. It was clearly a room for someone as there was a single bed, the mattress flipped over and the frame left behind. A work desk was placed in front of the window, also flipped over with a long dead MEC body. He had a bullet hole in his throat and two in his torso, his AK-47 was gone. Someone was either here or his weapon was taken away by his comrades. I was about to leave when I heard a noise coming from the closed closet. Two pairs of dried dirt led into the closet. I pulled out my M1911, grabbing the closet handle. It was the sliding type so I should give me the necessary speed to fire out a bullet if I need to. I slammed the closet door back and took a step back. I saw a woman along with a male child next to her, the AK-47 from the MEC soldier fired out a bullet. Luckily, the bullet hit the ceiling as I stepped back just in time.

"Lady, stop firing!" I yelled at the blonde woman.

She looked young, younger than me. Green eyes and blonde hair tied in a messy bun. She had a normal white T-shirt on and jeans. She had bear feet suggesting she didn't have time to get dressed. Next to her was a young boy probably the age of six to eight, buzz-cut hair, a black T-shirt with Battlefield 3 and a picture of Sergeant Blackburn on the cloth, knee-length cargo pants and basketball sneakers. I quickly stepped in and yanked the AK-47 away from the woman before she did any more harm.

"Greenfield, report!" Sergeant Knox barked as I tapped my ear.

"I got two civilians. I don't know how the hell they got back into the city." I reported slinging the AK-47 over my shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked holding out two hands for the boy and the woman.

"I'm alright…" She sighed grabbing hold of my hand.

"Mister are you a Marine?" The boy asked as I nodded.

"Yes I am. My name is Corporal Mark Greenfield, 1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad. Might I ask you why you were hiding in that closet with an AK-47?" I asked the woman as she leaned back against the wall, rubbing her face.

"My younger brother, Jake and I were coming back to get some of our things. Computer, clothes and an Xbox he forgot. We came here two days and ago when we saw the tanks coming into the city. Then the bombing started, the glass broke so I got Jake into the closet. We hid there until the first few batch of soldiers came in. Some Arab flipped over the table and mattress before getting shot. I sneaked out of the closet, grabbed his gun and there I am hiding in the closet until you found me." She explained as Turner and York entered the room.

"We heard the gunshot." York quickly stated out of breath as I threw him the AK-47.

"Didn't you hear the radio?" I asked York as he shook his head.

"We were…busy." Turner replied wiping his bloody knife on his uniform before sheathing it.

"I won't ask." I said smiling.

"May we have a look at your ID?" I asked as she gave me a Social Security Card.

"Alice Keller, age 19, do your parents know you're here?" I asked her handing back the card.

"I don't think so, they were at the shelter a few days ago when we snuck back in." Alice replied as I nodded.

"Sergeant, we got a runaway by the name of Alice Keller. Can you notify command?" I asked Sergeant Knox as he didn't show up in the room.

"Roger that." Sergeant Knox answered as Turner and York tended to the two.

"Where are you Sergeant?" I asked walking towards the windows in the corridors, the firefight had died down and the column was moving up towards the intersection.

"Up on the rooftop, checking out the southern side of the city." Sergeant Knox replied as I nodded.

"What do we do with these two?" I asked Sergeant Knox.

"I'll get someone up here to take care of them, the rest of you regroup up on the rooftop. The final push it about to start." Sergeant Knox ordered as I nodded, looking over to York and Turner.

"Sergeant wants us up on the rooftop." I said relaying the message to the two Marines.

"Marines will be sent up to escort you two out of the city." I stated as York and Turner stood up and grabbed their weapons walking towards me.

"Stay safe kid." York said with a smile as the boy waved goodbye to us.

Walking up the stairs to the rooftop, we heard constant gun fire and explosions all over the city. This place was a warzone, never more did it look worse than it is now. Sergeant Knox was leaning against the small wall that acted as a safety between him and four stories of fall. I looked out into the southern part of the city filled with personal housing. The beach was full of craters from bombs and mortars alike. The one and two floored houses were filled with nothing except of useless furniture. The sky was filled with A-10C Thunderbolt IIs and F-16C Fighting Falcons, providing air support from above. Beyond in the distance was the MEC fleet poised to attack as waves of fresh infantry landed on the beaches. In the midst of all this destruction were Sergeant Knox and his small tight group of Marines. Sighing, I shook the thought away as we walked to the Sergeant.

"Sarge?" I asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The Sergeant asked as I shrugged.

"Depends on what you call beauty." I said to the old Sergeant as He scoffed.

"Bullet holes in the walls, craters on the beach, dead bodies lying on the sidewalk. I can't ask more of the USMC. I just wish it wasn't on our soil." Sergeant Knox stated, unimpressed.

"Any new orders from the brass, Sarge?" York asked as I pulled up my shirt sleeve look at the watch, it was 1255 Hours.

"Orders are to stand-by on this rooftop until further noticed. Get some food and water in you before we move out." Sergeant Knox ordered as we nodded.

"Yes Sarge." We replied as he walked downstairs, presumably to go wash his face after the days of countless work.

"Never could catch a break, I feel sorry for Sarge." Turner said with sympathy in his voice.

"Sarge has been in longer than any of us. He's due for retirement this week, I want to make sure he gets through it and alive." I stated, pulling out an MRE from my backpack.

"Ditto." York agreed, pulling out his own brown MRE package as we sat in a circle closest to the wall.

We sat in silence as the day went on. The sun was high in the sky and I started to sweat. Didn't matter, training made up for it as I ripped open the brown package dumping the contents onto the floor. I got a beef patty as a main dish, a chocolate chip cookie, cheese spread, powdered milk, wheat snack bread, flameless heater and an assortment of crap I didn't need. I pulled out my combat knife and cut the green heater bag open. Pouring water into the green bag in the right amount, I slipped in the brown cardboard package containing the beef patty and set it against the wall. While waiting for our food to heat up, I sat quietly to collect my thoughts.

"I have a Hooah! bar, anyone want one?" Turner asked holding up a giant energy back equivalent to two Snickers.

"Give it. I'll trade you for an oatmeal cookie." York replied as Turner threw him the giant energy bar.

"You've been awfully quiet." Turner commented as I turned to him, my helmet restricting some movement.

"Just thinking, you know about the command tradition." I explained as Turner ripped his instant coffee open and poured it into his canteen.

"What about the change of command when the squad leader dies?" York asked as I nodded.

"You guys believe it will happen?" I asked, ripping open the powered milk package as York shrugged.

"If it happens it happens. I don't want it to though. Sergeant Knox is a great man. Hell, he's one fucking badass of a squad leader." York replied with a smile as we shared a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it would suck to lose a man like him." Turner stated solemnly, drinking the coffee from his canteen.

"Whatever the outcome is, I'm proud to have served with you guys." I said raising my canteen, now filled with powdered milk.

"1st Marines, Ready to Fight." We said all at once, tapping our canteens together and taking a long swig.

A few minutes passed by as I the beef patty was finished and ready to be eaten. With a grumble from my stomach, I sliced open the cheese spread and smeared it over the patty. Placing the wheat bread on top of the combination, I ate them all at once savoring the taste. Slowly, bit by bit I wolfed down the giant patty before shoving the soft cookie into my mouth. Suddenly, the rooftop door burst open with Sergeant Knox storming in, his hands gripping his rifle.

Soundtrack: Nir Shor- Transformer Cover (Helps add to the immersion)

"Alright ladies! Get off your fucking asses and come with me! We got a city to take back." Sergeant Knox yelled as I shoved everything back inside the brown plastic container the MRE came in.

Shrugging our packs and gear back on, we ran after Sergeant Knox. He was like a mad bull rushing down the stairs as I looked out the window getting a brief glimpse of the scene below. The Humvees have down established a roadblock at the front of the intersection with LAVs and M1A2 Abrams tanks behind them. And taking cover behind those was Captain Brody with Alpha, Charlie, Delta and Foxtrot squad leaders while the men formed a defensive perimeter around them. Rushing outside the back door and onto the street we assaulted from, I spied our Humvee still parked sideways behind the convoy.

"Captain, Alpha squad reporting for duty sir." Sergeant Knox stated as the squad leaders along with Captain Brody looked up from their map.

"Alright take a knee." Captain Brody ordered as the rest of the team and I fanned out.

"Here's the plan for today and today only. General Maddox wants this mission done by today, no buts. Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Foxtrot will be spreading through here. Olive Street and Holloway Street in a twenty meter radius, I want you to hold that intersection. No one comes in and no one goes out." Captain Brody explained the plan as enemy fire frequently pinged of the armor of the tanks and Humvees.

"Alpha, I have a special mission for you since you have been performing above excellence. Sergeant Knox I want you to-" Captain Brody started as he was cut off by a sniper bullet pinging off the tank they were hiding behind.

"Someone fucking get rid of that jackass! War Pig, put a round into him. That'll make him listen." Captain Brody yelled into the radio as the M1A2's turret rotated with an electrical buzz and a whirl.

The tank aimed his barrel at a tall business building full of broken windows. The tank loaded a high explosive round into the chamber. Another flash from the building, the bullet pinged off the tank's hull as that was the final straw. The tank aimed at the muzzle flash, and then hell's fury just happened in a split second. The ground shook as if a magnitude ten earthquake just hit the city. The turret fired off the eighteen kilogram high explosive tank round with an ear shattering _thump_ right into the building. The shell sailed into the air curving as it hit the fifty floored complex. The HE round exploded in an orange fireball, the shockwave shattering the metal beams holding up the floor. With a crack of metal and the shattering of glass, the building came down on itself destroying anything near it. That was going to hurt the financial sector of the city.

"As I was saying. I want you to go to this building here, a grocery store nearest to the frontlines. Enemies will be two buildings away from you. Your objective is to designate the area for a bomb strike, five hundred pounds. It'll probably kick up a lot of dust and maybe degrade your hearing but it won't kill you. Can you do that Sergeant?" Captain Brody asked as I looked back seeing Sergeant Knox smile.

"Hooah, sir." Sergeant Knox replied as Captain Brody folded the map.

"Then let's kick start this retaliation and make these bastards run home to their god! We will not have another enemy set foot in this fucking nation, do you understand?" Captain Brody yelled enticing the Marines as we stood up facing me.

"Hooah, First Marines! Ready to Fight!" We yelled back as Captain Brody nodded, walking back towards his own Humvee.

"Alright squad, mount up." Sergeant Knox ordered as we nodded, running towards our Humvee.

York, Turner and Sergeant Knox climbed into the Humvee as I hopped onto the roof. Dropping down into the turret, I opened the cover of the M2 Browning and tore out the empty magazine box. Crouching down into the passenger area of Humvee, I reached into the trunk and pulled out other magazine box. Turner hugged his massive machine gun in the backseat as I returned to the turret. I clipped the metal box onto the machine gun itself and dragged the chain linked bullets into the chamber, pushing the first palm sized bullet into a small slot. Flipping down the metal cover, I smashed the top just for good measure and racked the bolt.

"You ready?" York asked as I looked down at the driver.

"Let's do this." I replied as York nodded starting up the Humvee.

"Rawhide Actual, Rawhide Two-Three ready to move out." Sergeant Knox reported on the radio as York accelerated the utility vehicle to the front of the column.

"Copy that Rawhide Two-Three. Alright men listen up, today is the day we make our stand. I want our soil clean of these fucking Arabs. Our dead brothers will be avenged, do you hear me? May your aim be true and your body move with purpose. God bless you all and if anything happens to me. I will say this: it was a pleasure to serve with a platoon of heroes." Captain Brody stated on his radio, giving us one final speech before riding into battle.

"Hooah!" We yelled into the air.

"To all units this is General Maddox, let the final phase of Operation: Road Rage begin. Godspeed." The General said, giving us the go order.

"Rawhide, move out!" Captain Brody ordered as his vehicle charged forward, the turret operator firing out forty millimeter grenade rounds.

We each fell in line behind one another, the Humvees riding into battle as gunfire started anew. I felt the rounds whizz close to my face and arms. Flicking the turret switch, I turned the turret to the right and fired off the fifty caliber in bursts. The giant bullets smashed into the brick wall of houses tearing giant holes in the wall. Some even dared to jump out from the houses firing into the side of the Humvees. The bullets cut through the thin skin of the unarmored Humvee as I placed two rounds into the daring MEC soldier. He shook twice, blood exploding from his back and bullet holes the size of my fist appearing in his body. I heard yell from inside as I stopped firing and looked down.

"I'm hit!" Turner yelled in pain.

"Where were you hit?" I yelled back asking him as his right hand came off from his vest.

"Shit…"I mumbled as an explosion lit up the front of the Humvee.

"Rawhide One-Two is down, I repeat Lieutenant Ambrose is down!" The radio crackled to life as I pried off the vest.

"Alright, take some alcohol and gauze from my medi-kit." Turner instructed as I pulled out a bottle of blue liquid and a large cotton gauze square.

"Pour the alcohol into the wound." Turner grunted as I screwed off the cap from the plastic bottle and poured it onto his wound with Turner wincing in pain.

"York, drive around that fucking vehicle!" Sergeant Knox ordered as York quickly swerved to the left, making me fall onto Turner.

"Fuck!" Turner yelled in pain as I felt blood on my face.

"Drive more carefully!" I screamed at York, too concentrated on saving my friend's life rather than blood currently on my face.

"I'm sorry!" York yelled back.

Screwing the cap back on, I placed the plastic bottle onto the Humvee floor. I ripped open his uniform to cover up the wound. It was a giant hole the size of a quarter, the bullet slicing from one side and out the other. I grimaced as I placed the gauze over his wound and pulled the tape covering off. The white cloth quickly darkened with blood as I turned him over, taking out the alcohol and drenching the other side in alcohol before tearing the cloth open. This wound was slightly larger as I placed the gauze on his bloodied side. I checked his pulse as Turner's eyes became hazy. Sergeant Knox looked back, worried as I jumped back onto the Browning.

"Sarge, he's slipping!" I yelled as Turner groaned.

"Sarge, stick the morphine in." Turner mumbled tiredly as Sergeant Knox pulled out a small syringe.

"You aren't stabilized yet." Sergeant Knox murmured as blood speed into the seats, the floor and just everywhere.

"Please Sergeant, just do it." Turner begged as I fired off another burst into the suburban housing, suppressing the enemy.

"I'm not letting you die on my maggot." Sergeant Knox grumbled and jabbed the needle into Turner's thigh.

I paused as we reached an intersection the Humvee column stopping a dismounting. York pulled up alongside an Army Stryker that was attached to our platoon painted with a red cross on its side. I jumped out from the turret and went immediately to the left side of the Humvee. Opening the door, Turner slumped from the seat. Slinging my SCAR across the back, I pulled Turner up and draped his arm over my neck with help from York. Moving across the street with enemy fire coming from all directions, I was not about to let my friend die for nothing.

"Medic!" York yelled slamming his fist into the back of the Stryker.

"What?" A female Army medic yelled in our faces as the ramp came down.

"We need to get him the fuck out of here!" I screamed at her as she looked at Turner, whose blood was now seeping from his bandage and onto my vest.

"Place him on the stretcher." The medic ordered, pulling out a stretcher from the Styker's wall as I gently placed Turner onto the cloth.

"You got to live. You've got to live." I murmured with tears falling out from my eyes, unable to help.

"We'll take care of him alright Marine?" The medic assured placing her gloved hands over mine.

"What's your name?" She asked as I looked over at my friend laying lifelessly on the stretcher as two male medics tended to him.

"Corporal Mike Greenfield, First Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad." I quickly replied, choking on my own words as she smiled.

"Well Corporal Greenfield, I'll find you when this is over okay? I'm Sergeant Michelle O'Donnell." She replied as I nodded.

"Take care of my friend." I stated swallowing my sadness and pushed the thought of Turner getting hurt to the side of my mind, I have a mission to complete.

"Kid come over here." Sergeant Knox called me over by the Humvee.

"Yes Sarge?" I asked as he grabbed my helmet and placed it against his in a huddle.

"Can I trust you with my life?" Sergeant Knox asked.

"Yes." I answered sniffling.

"Can I fucking trust you with my life Marine?" Sergeant Knox yelled loudly, his voice carrying over the gunfire.

"Yes Sarge, yes you can!" I yelled back equally as loud, looking into his brown dimmed pupils.

"Good, mount up and let's fucking get this over. We're doing this for Chris and Turner." Sergeant Knox grunted as York and I nodded climbing back into the Humvee.

York started the engine back up and drove over the sidewalk into the two lane street. Houses flanked us on both sides and well ahead of us, the beach where MEC soldiers were inserting from. Sorrow turned to rage as I turned the turret to face the front. I fired in bursts into the windows of the houses suppressing enemy troops as they attempted to shoot at us. Fifty caliber bullets silenced them as they looked out the window. I fired relentlessly as York maneuvered us around empty cars and trucks. Something caught my eye, the dark earth skin of a metal beast. It was a T-72 Russian tank, and its main cannon was aimed at us.

"Tank!" I yelled as York swerved the Humvee to the left.

I heard a loud _thump_ from the tank's cannon and the heat of the round passing my right ear. I winced and blacked out. I heard breathing and felt something warm dripped down from my face. There was a ringing in my ears and my torso ached. My eyes fluttered open to see myself facing a white ceiling of someone's house. I turned my head to the left to see a blurry blob of khaki, my vision blurred. I closed my eyes collecting my thoughts and summoning the strength to move. I pushed myself up from the ground as the ringing stopped to be replaced by the sound of gunfire. Snapping my eyes open, I saw the Humvee embedded into the house wall. The furniture ruined and a couple of MEC soldiers dead beneath the rubble and the wheels of the Humvee. I felt sore but nothing was damaged. Walking towards the Humvee, I drew my SCAR rifle still slung across my back. I racked the bolt and aimed at a still moving MEC soldier. I fired a round off and he slumped back into the ground. The rifle was still working and anyone of these bastards could get up and kill another Marine, it wasn't going to happen on my watch. I grabbed the Humvee's door handle, pushing it open. York's face was resting on the steering wheel, his mouth bleeding but everything else seemed fine. I pulled him out from the driver's seat checking his pulse. Strong and steady. I looked up to see Sergeant Knox slowly regaining consciousness. His eyes snapped open. His hands went to his rifle and aimed towards me.

"Oh it's you." Sergeant Knox grumbled leaning back against the head rest.

"What the fuck happened?" Sergeant Knox asked as I slapped on York's dirtied cheek.

"Tank round, Sarge." I answered looking back at the hole in the house's wall.

Brick came loose and so did the wiring from a sizeable wall carved from the Humvee's crash. Just a few meters from the house's perimeter was a giant crater from the shell. York groaned as he came around, the giant sniper waking up. He shook his head as I held out a hand. He grabbed my hand as I pulled him up on his feet.

"That was a rough ride." York grumbled as he looked at me, handing me his handkerchief.

"You look like some European football nut with that red blood running down half of your face, clean it up before some Chelsea fan strikes you down or something." York said jokingly as I chuckled, taking off my helmet.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked as he retrieved Cali, his M24 Sniper Rifle from the Humvee.

"You looked like hammered shit." York replied with a smile as he walked over with Sergeant Knox.

"You have a cut on your scalp, but it's okay. You'll live." York continued with a grin as I took out my canteen, pouring water onto the cloth.

"Alright you fuckers, stop getting all lovey-dovey. We got fucking Arabs to kill and an airstrike to call down upon these motherfuckers." Sergeant Knox stated as I dabbed the right side of my face with the khaki handkerchief.

"Where are we right now?" York asked as I looked out the window.

"We're at the intersection of Jackson and Danville." I replied as he nodded.

"We're one block west of the store." York mumbled as he stepped over the rubble towards the backdoor of the house.

"There's the building. But to get there we have to go through this path." York stated pointing us to a dirt path with high wooden fences surrounding the houses.

"That looks safe." I commented as Sergeant Knox stepped behind York.

"It is safe, only problem is that our rifles can only point forwards and backwards. So if anyone jumps us, we're toast." Sergeant Knox remarked.

"Alright, check gear and weapons. We're this close to the objective." Sergeant Knox murmured as I pulled out my magazine counting eighteen rounds before slapping it back in.

"On my go." Sergeant Knox stated as I formed the last man in the column formation.

"Go." Sergeant Knox ordered as we moved into the backyard, opening the already unlocked wooden fence gate.

It was if the bastard designers of the houses that they are designed this only for kids. It was a small path with eight feet tall fences. Our shoulders rubbed against the lumber as we moved, the cloth produced a grinding noise as it did. I was facing the back and acted as a rear guard for the team as we moved almost two hundred meters. The only thing that worried me was the open side entrance into the alley. That fear was reconfirmed when an MEC soldier ran after a moving Humvee stopping to shout. I prayed that he didn't turn to us but that too came unanswered. He turned a weapon in one hand and with wide eyes I squeezed the trigger, the EoTech's reticule hover over his head. The MEC soldier was less than a hundred meters away, his eyes widened as a bullet smashed into the middle of his eyes. He dropped to the pavement and died before he even reached the concrete. Closing my eyes I kept moving, just to open them again. It was minutes before we got to the store. It was a normal one story store selling anything they could from food to tools. We exited the alley into a parking area which surrounded the store. Turning around, I quickly jogged with the team to the store's glass window. Enemy fire picked up as they bullets shattered glass and dented steel.

"York, fuck the window up!" Sergeant Knox yelled as York pulled out his sidearm and fired two bullets into the glass window.

"Move it!" Sergeant Knox screamed as York took a few steps back from the window and sprinted into the steel racks, toppling them with his weight.

Sergeant Knox was next as I fired two rounds into the general direction of the enemy. The sprinted and jumped through the gap as York suppressed the enemy with his M24. It was my time. I jogged a few meters away from the window and sprinted forward. The rifle weighed heavily in my arms as my legs sagged slightly from the weight of my armor. I jumped, pushing off the ground and into the air. I felt my stomach wretch as I flew over the glass and landed onto the granite floor with a thud. Grunting, I got up and aimed my weapon. Firing I waved Sergeant Knox and York back towards the staff area of the store. Giving suppressive fire, I backed into the door as York slammed it shut and locked it with a claymore anti-personnel mine. Sergeant Knox opened the trapdoor at the top of a steel ladder placed near the right wall. Climbing onto the top, York was next as I waited.

"Come on let's get it done." York grunted as I grabbed the metal rungs.

On top of the store was a large flat area with a two foot safety wall between us and the enemy. York crouched as he approached the wall, stopping just a foot away from the edge. Raising his rifle his fired off a shot, taking out an enemy as Sergeant Knox unfolded a map. I crawled towards him and took a knee as Sergeant Knox read the map, giving me a radio-phone.

"Switch to UHF 332.15 and contact Lightning One-Eight." Sergeant Knox ordered as he pulled out his binocular, laser designator combo.

"Lightning One-Eight, Rawhide Two-Three, come in over." I yelled into the radio as enemy fire threatened to take out both of us.

"Lightning One-Eight to Rawhide Two-Three, send over." The pilot replied as Sergeant Knox handed me a sheet.

"Send info Lightning One-Eight, over!" I yelled into the radio-phone reading the sheet labeled: Close Air Support.

"We are two A-10Cs, playtime plus thirty at angels two. We are two miles east of IP Nero bearing nine eight zero. We have, six AGM-65Ks, two LAU-131s with fourteen Hydra 70 rockets, two GBU-31s and one thousand three hundred thirty millimeter combat mix rounds." Lightening One-Eight reported back as I placed the radio-phone into my helmet which held it right next to my right ear.

"Sergeant, they only have two thousand pound bombs!" I yelled as Sergeant Knox looked away from the laser designator.

"Let them give it to them!" Sergeant Knox yelled back before looking back into the binoculars.

"IP: Nero, Heading: One Three Eight magnetic, Distance: Two point Three Eight miles! Target location: Kilo Uniform Eight Nine Three Five Seven Zero, Target Elevation: Zero Feet, Target Description: All the fucking houses in front of us! Friendly Location: One store surrounded by parking spaces, south of enemy houses and north of friendlies about five hundred meters, friendlies marked by IR Strobe! Targets marked by laser! Egress: west following main street after two streets take the west path and follow in towards the store, break!" I yelled the close air support request as per procedure into the radio glued to my ear.

"Roger that, Rawhide Three-Two we have you on scope. Contact, houses in the vicinity. Tally enemy targets firing from the houses." The pilot replied as I looked back seeing two low flying A-10Cs.

"Requesting four GBU-13s, on houses two blocks to our North. Final attack heading zero-zero-nine, bombs spacing for effect is one hundred feet how copy?" I asked as the A-10Cs banked right, lining up for an attack run.

"Copy that Rawhide Two-Three." The pilot replied as a bullet ricocheted off the wall in front of me making me wince.

"In, zero-zero-nine, wings level." The A-10C pilot reported as I heard a grunt.

"Sniper!" I yelled as Sergeant Knox was shot in the gut, blood pooling from his back.

"Aw fuck." Sergeant Knox grunted as he laid on the ground.

"Sergeant!" I screamed as he panted and groaned in pain.

"Listen to me kid." Sergeant Knox ordered as I nodded leaning close to him.

"Finish the job, drop those bombs on the fuckers. Don't make me disappointed." Sergeant Knox grunted pushing something into my chest.

"Yes Sarge." I mumbled as I looked to York and grabbed the binoculars.

"York." I stated as he nodded, bending over the Sergeant and covering him with his body.

"Lightning One-Eight, remarks: danger close, fifty meters." I declared the final sentence of the nine-liners.

"What? Reconfirm two thousand pounder bomb drop." The pilot replied bewildered as I stood up, not afraid of death anymore.

"Confirm bomb drop. Lightning One-Eight, cleared hot." I stated, pressing the laser on button.

"Roger that. Have to hand it to you. You Marines are either brave as shit or crazy as fuck." The pilot remarked as I placed the laser designator on the wall and moved to cover Sergeant Knox as blood started to expand.

I bent over his body, his breathing erratic as the A-10Cs buzzed past. One moment it was silent the next was hell. I heard an earsplitting bang as the two thousand bombs detonated. The shockwave hit us as the store windows exploded from the wall of pressure. I gripped Sergeant Knox's arm tightly as debris smashed into the vest and smoke quickly expanded from the blast. Coughing I stood up, seeing nothing but white smoke and the smell of dirt and blood. York propped Sergeant Knox against the wall, ripping off his vest as I got on the radio.

"Rawhide Two-Three to all units, I have one severely injured. I need a med-evac bird on scene asap!" I yelled into the radio and then proceeded to do as training taught me.

"Location: Uniform Eight Nine Three Five Seven Two, Unit Callsign: Rawhide Two-Three, Frequency: UHF 342.41/ FM 103.45! LZ Marking: IR Strobe, Wind direction: West two knots! Elevation: Fifteen feet, Obstacles: Nil, Friendly positions: North/Two feet. Last Fire Received: Just now! Personnel/Equipment: One Sergeant/ Breathing equipment, bandages! Remarks: We need you here now, he is bleeding out!" I yelled into the radio looking at Sergeant Knox.

"Roger that Rawhide Two-Three, UH-60 Blackhawk on your way. Callsign Kilo Three-Six." The radio replied as I moved to the Sergeant who had a milky and unfocused stare.

"Come on Sergeant, you've got to live." York grunted as he wrapped a thick bandage around his back and laid him on his back.

"Come on Sarge." I murmured, taking off my backpack and elevating his feet to protect him from shock.

"Come here. The both of you." Sergeant Knox murmured, blinking slowly and groaning with pain.

"You did a great job, from today on. You will remember me as you squad leader no more. I will be just another soldier who trained you in the path of life you are on." Sergeant Knox murmured deliriously as I took off his helmet.

"No Sarge, you were our mentor. Like our father, like my father who I never had." York replied as tears dropped from his eyes, his hands bloodied as he pressed on the bandage over the Sergeant's wound.

"Yeah right you maggot." Sergeant chuckled, coughing up blood.

"Where the fuck is that bird?" I yelled as I gripped the Sergeant's hand.

"Mark, take on my squad. Lead them like I led you. You did a good job kid…" Sergeant Knox whispered, his strength ebbing away as his eyes fluttered close.

"Shit we're losing him!" York grunted as I checked his pulse.

The Sergeant's pulse was weak and faint as I placed my hands on his bandage, York placing his hands on Sergeant's chest. He pumped his chest thirty times before placing his lips onto the Sergeants trying to revive him. I heard the faint whisper of the rotor blades from a helicopter. I looked back to see the Blackhawk skimming the rooftops towards us. I stood up, waving the Blackhawk as they flared to slow. The rotor blades kicked up a storm as I looked up into the dark sky filled with smoke. A crack of light shown through as I pressed my lips together. I felt the heat bath me in a warm glow as I closed my eyes feeling the thousands of dead Marines beside me and Sergeant Knox wasn't there. He was still alive he had to be.


	6. Epilogue: A New Beginning

June 9th, 2017

LCpl. Mark "Hotshot" Greenfield

1st Marines, Bravo Company, Alpha Squad

Temporary Marine Base Irene, United States of America

0735 Hours

It was normal day today. One day after the short flashpoint against the MEC troops. We lost in total seven hundred and eight five men and women. Seven hundred eight five souls that were sent home in a casket, seven hundred and eight five souls that were missed by their friends and family. I sat inside the barracks with York silently as we contemplated the few days in the short skirmish. Chris was chasing around nurses in the hospital like his usual self and Turner was having his leg healed in a military hospital not far from base. Sergeant Knox. Sergeant Knox was one hell of a hardass, he was in the ICU but stable. The medic that was told she would visit me didn't come, guess she knew I found out on my own after battle. Sighing, I stood up and shrugged on my vest. I heard someone step into the room behind me, the steel door closing. Turning around, I saw Captain Brody with his arm in a sling and face with a bandage on his right cheek.

"Atten-hut!" I yelled clicking my heels together and snapping a salute.

"At ease." Captain Brody replied sighing as I placed my hand behind my back and placed my feet out.

"I don't know how to say this but…" Captain Brody stated as he looked me and York in the eyes.

"…Sergeant Knox requested before the battle to promote you in his stead." Captain Brody continued as he produced a small Velcro tab.

"As of today you are now Gunnery Sergeant Mark Greenfield, squad leader of Alpha Squad." Captain Brody congratulated, taking the Lance Corporal tab off my jacket and pinned the Gunnery Sergeant tab on instead.

"Gunnery Sergeant sir?" I asked as he smiled.

"At first you were going to be promoted to Sergeant and skipping Corporal to take command of the squad after Knox retired but, for your actions of saving a team member and your squad leader along with giving the final air support to take out the houses which made the MEC retreat made the brass promote you twice." Captain Brody explained as I saluted him.

"Thank you sir." I stated as she nodded walking to the standing Lance Corporal York.

"As for you Lance Corporal York, you are now Staff Sergeant York for your actions of suppressing enemy fire during combat and saving the life of Sergeant Knox." Captain Brody explained as he snapped a salute.

"Thank you sir." York replied as the Captain now addressed both of us.

"As squad leader and second in command we have a new mission for you. The first Marines are being redeployed to Oman. Pack you gear and personal items and meet me at the helipad in one hour." Captain Brody ordered as we snapped a final salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" We yelled as Captain Brody nodded, smiling and walked out the door.

"I want to go visit Sergeant Knox before we move out." I stated grabbing my rifle and throwing in extra pairs of clothes, hygienic contents and MREs into a green duffle bag.

"Yeah, me too." York replied as I slung both the SCAR-H rifle and the duffle backpack over my back.

Walking out into the base, I felt the heat hit my face as I placed an Oakley to protect my eyes. We entered the hospital and asked the Marine nurse where Sergeant Knox was. Taking the lift to the fourth floor, we walked until we found the room. I opened the door seeing the African-American Sergeant still lying in his bed, unconscious and hooked to various medical equipment. The walls and floor were white and smelled of ammonia. Everything was clean and the room was deathly silent as I placed my duffle bag against the wall. I stepped up to the Sergeant's bed side and pulled out my combat knife from the sheath, placing it on his nightstand. York did the same as our blades contained a laser signature of our names. I saluted him as did York.

"Gunnery Sergeant Mark Greenfield, Alpha Squad." I introduced barely holding my tears in.

"Staff S-Sergeant Mitchell York, Alpha Squad." York stated choking on his words as we spent a short moment in silence.

"I am honored to serve with you Sergeant Major Samuel Knox, we wish you good luck before we redeploy to Oman." I stated holding in my tears.

"I too, am honored to serve with you Sergeant Major Samuel Knox. I wish you the best in your remaining years and may you fire true with your weapon." York finished as we sliced our hands down next to our trousers.

Turning around, we picked up our duffle bags and walked out of the hospital. Walking solemnly towards the helipad, I caught the glimpse of someone familiar. She had her black hair neatly tucked away in her bun and was talking to her female companions. I smiled as York and I walked to the helipad. Seeing her happy was a blessing after we rescued her, it was part of our jobs. Standing in a crowd of men as the first MV-22 landed on one of the four helipads, we rushed on sitting on cloth seats. I felt something bump against my head.

"Sorry!" The female voice apologized as the men loaded on.

"Claire?" I asked seeing her sit down.

"Hey!" Claire replied surprised as she set his M16A4 between her legs.

"Mark Greenfield right?" Claire asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, getting redeployed to Oman?" I asked as she nodded also.

"Motor T goes where ever you go." She replied as I chuckled.

The ramp started to close as the Marines were seated inside the tilt rotor aircraft. Light turned into darkness as the ramp trapped us inside. I heard the rumble of the two engines grow louder as it strained to lift up twenty four troops plus two pilots. We took to the air, sun light seeping through the port holes inside the aircraft. The sun was high in the sky, shining on the grey aircraft as it flew forward towards MCAS New River in Jacksonville, North Carolina and a new beginning.


End file.
